Alumina
by Linda4257
Summary: Se han cometido una serie de asesinatos en Paris, donde un misterioso asesino trata de hacer justicia matando a los criminales y dejando una carta de Tarot junto a ellos. Ahora L junto a una detective francesa debe descubrir al asesino.
1. Justicia

**1.-Justice- Justicia**

Lowri se encontraba trabajando en su computadora. Hacia unos días se había desatado una serie de asesinatos en Paris y ella era uno de los detectives encargados del caso. Ese día había sido extremadamente difícil, se había encontrado a la cuarta victima y no se tenía ninguna pista sobre el paradero del asesino. Reviso su reloj y vio que eran las 4:30 de la mañana, había estado toda la noche en vela. Se recostó sobre el sofá y cerro los ojos. Era la tercera noche que pasaba en vela, últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo y todo se había complicado. Miro hacia una fotografía, en ella se podía ver a dos jóvenes abrazados y sonriendo. Intento contener las lágrimas. Como había cambiado todo, hacia unos meses eran tan feliz, pero ahora…

Horas después despertó y noto que se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Reviso su celular, tenía un mensaje de la oficina, debía ir rápidamente para recibir una importante noticia. Se ducho y salió hacia la oficina de policía de Paris. Cuando llego, encontró a su compañero sentado una silla inspeccionando unos documentos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el joven- Si quieres yo puedo encargarme del caso.

-No, estoy bien- contestó Lowri- Solo que no dormí en toda la noche.

-No creo que sea un buen momento para que trabajes. Han pasado solo tres meses desde que murió…

-Lo se. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿No sabes para que nos mandaron a llamar? ¿Hubo otro asesinato?

-No se. El jefe no me quiso decir nada.

En ese momento llego el jefe de la policía de Paris, acompañado de un joven. El joven era alto y delgado; vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones azules; su cabello era negro y algo alborotado, sus ojos eran negros también y parecía tener un semblante de rareza en la mirada.

-Este joven – dijo el jefe- Es el detective Luxaky. El es un detective privado que nos ayudara en el caso. Ellos son –dijo presentando a los detectives- Lowri Ducrot y Jean Vonnegut, los detectives encargados del caso.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los detectives-

-Igualmente – respondió Luxaky

-Quiero que lleven al detective Luxaky a ver la escena del crimen.

-Esta bien- contesto Jean- Pero yo tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones. ¿Por qué no lo acompaña Lowri?

- Me parece una buena idea.

Lowri y Luxaky se dirigieron a la casa de la segunda victima, mientras comentaban los detalles del crimen.

-Fue encontrado el día de ayer a las 6:30 por su ama de llaves- decía Lowri mientras manejaba-, el cuerpo estaba en su estudio. Al parecer la noche anterior se había encerrado en el y a la mañana siguiente el ama de llaves noto que no había dormido en su cuarto, lo busco por toda la casa y descubrió el cuerpo sin vida.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cual fue la causa de muerte?- pregunto Luxaky

-Al parecer murió por estrangulamiento.

-¿Por qué se cree que la muertes fueron producto del mismo asesino?

-Porque al igual que en las victimas anteriores se encontró una carta de tarot junto a la victima, al igual que una nota.

-¿Una carta de Tarot? ¿Qué carta?

-La carta de la justicia

-¿Tenia alguna clase de enemigo que quisiera matarlo?

-No, era uno de los jueces con mayor reputación de Francia. Sin embargo hace unos meses enfrento un escándalo por dejar en libertad a un supuesto asesino, se dijo que le habían pagado una gran cantidad de dinero para que lo hiciera.

-Interesante. La victima era un juez acusado de ser corrupto y la carta que se encontró era la de la justicia.

-¿Cree que tenga alguna relación?

-Tal vez

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de la victima y ambos entraron en ella.

-¿Dónde esta la cocina?- pregunto Luxaky

-Esta en este corredor doblando a la derecha. Pero no se que relación pueda tener con el asesinato…

Ella corrió tras de el hacia la cocina y lo encontró revisando en los cajones de la alacena y el refrigerador

-¿Piensa que puede encontrar alguna pista?

-No, pero al parecer este juez no comía nada dulce…- contesto mientras seguía buscando en el refrigerador.

-¿Y que relación tiene eso con el crimen?- pregunto Lowri sorprendida.

-Ninguna – respondió Luxaky tranquilamente tomando un bote con terrones de azúcar- Creo que con el azúcar estará bien.

-Pero… ¿Para que quiere el azúcar?

-Lo necesito para mi- dijo comiendo uno de los terrones- Necesito comer cosas dulces para hacer funcionar mi cerebro. ¿Quieres?- le pregunto ofreciéndole uno.

-No, gracias- contesto algo extrañada, definitivamente ese joven era muy extraño- Acompáñeme al estudio, para ver la escena del crimen

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron al estudio y encontraron todo tal y como estaba a la hora del crimen. Luxaky empezó a examinar la habitación, pero al no encontrar ningún detalle de su interés se sentó en cuclillas en una de las sillas y se llevo su dedo pulgar a los labios. Lowri se sintió algo intimidada ante la actitud del joven.

-_Monsieur_ Luxaky… - dijo- ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

-Si

-¿Por qué se sienta de esa manera?

-Por que si no lo hago pierdo el 40% de mi capacidad de deducción –respondió algo molesto ante el cuestionamiento de la joven, no le agradaba tener que explicarlo.

-Ya veo- respondió Lowri; notando la molestia del joven y pensó que debía dejar de preguntarle sobre sus actitudes, después de todo tenían una explicación lógica.

-¿Podría ver la nota que dejo el asesino?

-Si- contesto sacando un papel de su bolsillo- Pero en realidad no es una nota, solo es un conjunto de números.

-Es un mensaje cifrado- dijo Luxaky examinándolo.

El mensaje era el siguiente:

_"47,78,64,11,_

_101,36,111,_

_98,76,25,12_

_,47,95,08,23,81,_

_94,14,66,44,18,_

_54,77,29,93,04,21."_

4_, 2,11, 568_

-¿Que son los últimos dígitos? –pregunto Luxaky meditando.

-¿Podrían ser una fecha?- contesto Lowri

- No creo- dijo pensativo- Si duda es la clave para descifrar el mensaje. Los números representan letras o palabras, pero… ¿Dónde buscarlas?

-En un libro- respondió Lowri tomando la nota- Los números son: 4, 2,11, 568. El 4 puede ser el número del librero, el 2 la fila, el 11 el número del libro y el 568 la pagina…

-Tienes razón- continuo Luxaky –Este estudio tiene cuatro libreros, lo mas probable es que sea un libro que este aquí.

Lowri busco el libro y se lo entrego a Luxaky

-El mensaje es- dijo buscando la palabras en la pagina_-:" El tenia que pagar por su crimen. Este mundo esta lleno de maldad y yo soy el elegido para acabar con ella. Yo soy la justicia."_

-Entonces el es un asesino que hace justicia por su propia mano.

-Así es. Me parece algo despreciable.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.

Ambos salieron de la casa y Lowri llevo a Luxaky a las oficinas de la policía. Después de dejarlo se dirigió a un restaurante, se sentó en una mesa y pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Siempre que tenía algún problema, solía comer chocolate, eso la ponía de buen humor. Tomo una pedazo y se lo llevo a los labios. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sabor del chocolate. Olvidando sus problemas. De pronto, noto que alguien la observaba y vio a Luxaky parado frente a ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto

-Si, por supuesto

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿De que quiere hablar?

-Veo que ese es un delicioso pastel- dijo cambiando el tema- Por lo visto no ha estado bien las ultimas semanas

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Por que esta comiendo chocolate- contesto Luxaky-, la mayoría de las personas comen chocolate cuando están deprimidos o muy felices y por su ojeras puedo deducir que es por la primera opción.

-Es cierto. Últimamente he tenido varios problemas.

- Ya veo. Me gustaría probar ese pastel.

-Si quiere puedo pedir un rebanada para usted.

Lowri pidió la rebanada de pastel y un café para Luxaky. Por un momento ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que Luxaky se decidió a hablar:

-Me entere de que usted tiene un cuarto desocupado en su departamento y me preguntaba si podría vivir con usted. Claro, si no tiene ningún inconveniente.

-Bueno… ¿no cree que se malinterpretaría que viviéramos juntos?

-No lo creo, después de todo trabajamos en el mismo caso y pienso que seria conveniente que viviéramos juntos

-Esta bien. Entonces puede mudarse hoy mismo a mi departamento.

Luxaky siguió comiendo mientras Lowri lo miraba. ¿Quién era es chico tan extraño?

-¿No te vas a comer tu pastel?- Pregunto Luxaky

-No, puedes quedártelo si quieres- dijo con un sonrisa.

Luego de que Luxaky termino de comer se dirigieron al departamento de Lowri.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que le guste este fic y que dejen sus reviews. =D

Death Note no me pertenece, yo solo lo uso con fines de diversión.

Bye

Linda4257


	2. Cartas

**2.-Letress-Cartas**

Después de salir del restaurante, Lowri y Luxaky se dirigieron al departamento de ella. Al llegar, Luxaky examino detalladamente todo el lugar. Luego de esto se dirigió a una gran ventana que se encontraba en la sala; a través de ella se podía ver toda la ciudad. Por varios minutos se quedo observando fijamente la ciudad.

-Si quiere puedo mostrarte tu habitación- dijo Lowri sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si, esta bien- respondió.

Una vez que Luxaky se instalo en su nueva recamara, ambos se fueron a dormir. A pesar de estar muy cansada; Lowri no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama pero no lograba dormir. Se levanto y al llegar a la sala encontró a Luxaky sentado en el sofá; enfrente de él, tenia unas cartas de Tarot colocadas sobre una mesa. Todas las cartas estaban boca a bajo, a excepción de cuatro cartas, que eran las que se habían encontrado en las victimas.

-Lo siento- dijo Luxaky- espero no haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes- contesto mientras se sentaba frente a el- No puedo dormir.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Lowri

-Trato de ver cual es la relación de las cartas con las victimas. No es mucho lo que se sobre los otros asesinatos, pero no logro encontrar un patrón en las victimas. Según mis informes las victimas no tenían nada en común…

-Así es, la victimas no se conocían, ni tenían nada en común.

-Para atrapar al asesino- dijo Luxaky meditando - tenemos que descubrir porque el asesino mata a la victimas, y como las escoge. Además debemos saber que relación tienen las cartas de tarot con las victimas.

-Tal vez podría ser una venganza; de acuerdo con la nota que encontramos, el asesino decía que lo hacia por justicia.

-Es cierto. Pero no tiene sentido que haya matado a las otras victimas. Si fuera una venganza contra la cuarta victima, ¿Qué relación tendrían las otras tres? Pienso que el asesino es una persona que hace justicia por su propia mano. Probablemente las otras victimas han cometido algún crimen.

-De acuerdo con los archivos de la policía- contesto Lowri mientras revisaba su computadora- las otras tres victimas no han sido acusadas de ningún crimen.

-Entonces, no tiene ningún sentido- respondió Luxaky mientras volvía de la cocina con un plato lleno de dulces-¿Quieres?- le dijo a Lowri ofreciéndole los dulces

-No gracias.-contesto con una sonrisa.- ¿Entonces por que las mato el asesino?

-Debemos encontrar la relación de las cartas con las victimas. Es podría ser la clave.

- La primera victima era George Richmond-dijo Lowri revisando los archivos de su computadora-, era un famoso medico y poseía una gran popularidad. Fue encontrado en su consultorio con la garganta cortada, al parecer murió desangrado. La carta que se encontró fue la de la Muerte.

-¿Tenia algún enemigo? ¿O había cometido algún crimen?

-No, su conducta era intachable.

-¿Y la otras dos victimas?

-La segunda victima era Henry Gordon, era uno de los miembros de una de las familias más prestigiosas y poderosas de Francia. Fue encontrado en su departamento con un tiro en la cabeza; a su lado se encontraba la carta del Loco. Sin embargo, en el arma se encontraron las huellas digitales de la victima. Lo que indica que el se suicido

-Interesante –susurro Luxaky mientras comía uno de los dulces- El asesino debió obligarlo a matarse. ¿Pero por que razón?

-Tal vez conocía al asesino o podría ser por la culpa.

-Puede ser…

-La tercera victima fue Caroline Brent, la encontraron en su habitación muerta, al parecer le enteraron un cuchillo en el vientre. Sin embargo la autopsia revelo que tenía una gran cantidad de narcóticos en su cuerpo. La carta que se encontró fue la de la Sacerdotisa.

-Ya veo. Las cartas de tarot deben tener alguna relación con el motivo del asesinato. En la cuarta victima, probablemente el asesino la mato por haber dejado en libertad a un criminal. El hizo justicia y por eso dejo esa carta. En la primera victima se encontró la carta de la Muerte, tal vez la dejo porque era un medico, tal vez la victima había matado a algún paciente. Pero no logro saber que relación tienen las otras cartas con las victimas…

-Tal vez en la segunda victima dejo la carta del Loco por que la victima se suicido o lo obligo a suicidarse- dijo Lowri mientras tomaba la carta- Probablemente el asesino quería que la victima se volviera loca de la culpa por algún crimen que cometió.

-Es posible. Pero no sabemos si las victimas cometieron algún crimen. Puede que nuestras suposiciones sean ciertas, pero no podemos demostrarlo hasta que halla otra victima.

* * *

Horas después Lowri despertó y noto que estaba acostada sobre el sofá. Al parecer se había que dado dormida ahí. En el comedor vio a Luxaky desayunando.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte- dijo mientras comía un pedazo de pastel- Pensé que estabas muy cansada

-Gracias –contesto Lowri sentándose en la mesa con una taza de café.- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para comer pastel?

-No- dijo Luxaky mientras se metía otro pedazo de pastel a la boca- Nunca es temprano para mi, mi cerebro requiere de grandes cantidades de azúcar.

-Ya veo. –Dijo mientras revisaba su celular, al hacerlo noto que tenia varios mensajes de su compañero. Otras dos victimas habían sido asesinadas. Luego de desayunar se dirigieron a la escena del primer crimen.

-El nombre de la victima era Henry Lombard- dijo Lowri mientras manejaba- era un sacerdote fue encontrado en una iglesia con un disparo en la cabeza

-¿Qué carta se encontró?

-La carta de La Torre o La casa de Dios

-Ya veo ¿No se encontró ninguna nota en la escena del crimen?

-No

La iglesia era una de esas antiguas iglesias de París, de estilo gótico, con vitrales hechos a mano. Al llegar, Luxaky comenzó a revisar todo. Luego se sentó en una de la bancas de la iglesia, y se llevo el pulgar a la boca. Empezó a observar a su alrededor y se pronto se dibujo una leve sonrisa en su labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Lowri- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Los vitrales

-¿Qué tienen que ver?

-Las imágenes de los vitrales son similares a las cartas. La justicia- dijo señalando uno de los vitrales-, la torre- continuo señalando a otro- la sacerdotisa, el loco y la muerte.

-¿Crees que el asesino lo hizo a propósito?

-Podría ser una coincidencia, pero no lo creo.

Luego de revisar el resto del lugar se dirigieron a la escena del otro crimen. Llegaron a uno de los barrios más pobres de Paris.

-La siguiente victima se llamaba Emily Claythorne- dijo Lowri mientas entraban a una de las casas- Fue encontraba colgada en su recamara.

-¿Y que carta se encontró en la victima?

-La carta del Colgado- contesto mostrándole la carta

-Ya veo- respondió Luxaky pensativo-En la iglesia había una imagen similar.

Luego de revisar la escena del crimen, no encontraron nada que llamara su atención.

-¿Con que ahorcaron a la victima?- pregunto Luxaky

-Con una sabana

-¡Que raro!- dijo Luxaky mientras comía una barra de chocolate- ¿Por qué ahorco a la victima con una sabana, si en la casa había cuerda?

-Tal vez fue lo primero que encontró.

-Puede ser…

-¿Crees que la victima se suicido?

-Si- respondió Luxaky- por lo general cuando alguien se suicida lo hace con lo mas suave posible, en este caso con la sabana. Además – continuo mientras revisaba unos papeles- tenia una gran cantidad de licor en su cuerpo.

-Me imagino que lo tomo para darse valor

-Así es.

En ese momento Lowri recibió un mensaje de la oficina tenia que presentarse para recibir noticias importantes. Se dirigió a las oficinas de la policía, dejando a Luxaky en la escena del crimen. El se había negado a ir. Al llegar encontró al jefe de la policía y varios miembros importantes reunidos en una mesa. Frente a ellos había una enorme pantalla con el logo de una L.

-_Estoy enterado_- dijo una voz a través de la pantalla- _de que hay un asesino suelto en las calles de París. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar este caso y encontrar al asesino, antes de que siga matando a más victimas. El es solo un asesino. Nada más y yo lo atrapare. Yo soy la justicia._

En toda la ciudad la gente pudo escuchar el mensaje de L.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de París se encontraba una joven viendo el mensaje de L

-Muy pronto sabrás de mi L- dijo la joven- Y veras que yo soy la justica, la única encargada de hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste es te capitulo y dejen sus reviews_

_Quisiera agradecer a __Jonathan21921 y Gabby por su reviews :D_

_Bye _

_Linda4257_


	3. El mundo

**3.-Le monde- El mundo**

Luego de la reunión en el departamento de policía, Lowri se dirigió hacia su departamento. Al llegar encontró a Luxaky, sentado en un sillón revisando unos papeles con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba un pedazo de pastel.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión?- pregunto Lowri mientras se sentaba frente a el.

-No creo que fuera necesario- contesto Luxaky comiendo una cucharada de pastel

-Me imagino que sabrás que L se ha unido al caso.

-Si, lo se

-Con la ayuda de L será más fácil atrapar al asesino.

-Me imagino que si…- dijo Luxaky mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca. Por varios minutos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Luxaky se decidió a hablar:- ¿Qué piensas de L? ¿Qué opinas de el?

-¿De L?- respondió Lowri sorprendida- No lo se… pienso que es un excelente detective… después de todo el resolvió muchos casos difíciles… creo que podría ser de mucha ayuda en este caso.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tu que opinas de L?

-¿Yo?- exclamo Luxaky extrañado- No se, me imagino que pienso lo mismo que tu.

-Bueno, en todo caso debemos seguir analizando todas las pistas de los asesinatos- dijo revisando los papeles que Luxaky tenia sobre la mesa- Hay algo muy extraño en dos de los asesinatos; de acuerdo con nuestras investigaciones, la segunda y la sexta victima pudieron haberse suicidado, pero entonces ¿por que el asesino no las mato? o ¿Por qué asesino a las otras victimas, pero hizo que estas se suicidarán?

-No lo se- contesto Luxaky pensativo- Debe haber algún modo de que las victimas hallan muerto por culpa del asesino… pero ¿Cómo podría obligarlas a que se suicidaran? Tal vez…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-No, no es nada. Solo era una suposición…

* * *

Después de seguir revisando las pistas, no encontraron nada que le ayudara a dar con el paradero del asesino y ambos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Lowri se levanto muy temprano y encontró a Luxaky desayunando en la cocina.

-Veo que siempre te levantas muy temprano, deberías dormir un poco más...- exclamo Lowri al ver las enormes ojeras de Luxaky.

-No es necesario, así estoy bien

-Si tú lo dices…

Durante el desayuno, Lowri reviso su celular y encontró un mensaje de su compañero. Al parecer tenían noticias sobre el asesino. Al terminar de desayunar ambos se dirigieron a las oficinas de la policía de Paris. Al llegar a una de las o oficinas encontraron al compañero de Lowri junto con una joven.

-Tomen asiento. Ella es Vera Blount. - dijo el compañero de Lowri presentando a la joven- Es especialista en criminología del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Ellos son los detectives Lowri y Luxaky- continuo presentándolos a su vez-, ellos son los detectives asignados a este caso.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la joven

-Igualmente-contestaron Lowri y Luxaky

-¿Qué sucedió, Jean?- pregunto Lowri a su compañero- ¿Qué se descubrió del asesino?

-Esta mañana fue encontrada una nota del asesino a las afueras de las oficinas.

-¿Una nota?

-Si, era una carta junto con una carta de Tarot

-¿Qué carta?- pregunto Luxaky

-El mundo- respondió Jean mostrándole la carta a Luxaky

-¿Y ya revisaron la nota? ¿No se encontraron huellas dactilares del asesino?- dijo Lowri

-No se encontró ninguna huella, al parecer el asesino tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejarlas.

-¿podríamos ver la carta?- pregunto Luxaky

-Si- contesto Jean mientras sacaba la nota de uno de las carpetas. La coloco en la mesa para que los cuatro la leyeran al mismo tiempo.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querido L:_

_Es un placer que decidieras atraparme, es un honor ser objeto de la atención del gran L; sin embargo yo no soy más que una asesina, soy una justiciera. Este mundo esta lleno de maldad, de odio y de oscuridad, es mi deber limpiarlo. Yo debo hacer pagar a todos aquellos que han cometido crímenes y que no han sido castigados por ello. Yo soy la elegida. _

_Te preguntaras porque mate a esas personas. La respuesta es muy fácil. Esas personas habían cometido crímenes imperdonables. Yo los acuso de los siguientes crimines:_

_1.-George Richmond causo la muerte de Cloe Brady en una operación mal practicada, el 26 de abril de 1989._

_2.-Henry Gordon provoco que Karine Dumont se quitara la vida, el 18 de agosto del 2001_

_3.-Caroline Brent asesino a su propio hijo, el 2 de septiembre de 1991_

_4.-Edward Joliviet dejo en libertad a un asesino el 8 de octubre del 2009_

_5.-Henry Lombard falto a sus deberes como sacerdote al tener amoríos con varias mujeres._

_6.-Emily Caythorne es culpable de la muerte de Alan Armstrong el 14 de julio de 1996_

_Tal vez creas que no debí matar a esas personas, pero era mi obligación hacerlos pagar por lo que habían hecho. Ellos merecían morir y no me detendré hasta hacer justicia. _

_Esa es mi fe, la absoluta verdad._

-Esta loca- exclamo Lowri después de leer la carta- Eso es enfermizo…

-Es cierto- dijo Vera Blount- Al parecer cree que es una justiciera. Es una asesina serial muy peligrosa.

-Lo importante- intervino Luxaky- es saber que relación tiene con su victimas y como las escoge. Tenemos que averiguar como lo hace para poder atraparla

-¿Eran ciertas la acusaciones?- le pregunto Lowri a Luxaky

-He estado investigando- respondió Jean- Al parecer las acusaciones son ciertas. Sin embargo ninguna de estas personas pudo ser juzgada por la ley debido a que no se tenían pruebas en su contra o los delitos que cometieron están fuera del alcance de las leyes.

-Entonces la asesina mata a personas cuyos crímenes no fueron juzgados- dijo Luxaky pensativo

-Tal vez eso pueda darnos una pista sobre su paradero- intervino Jean

-Es cierto. Pero hay muchas personas que no han sido juzgadas por sus crímenes; debe tener alguna relación con las victimas.

-Tal vez, pero existe la posibilidad de que las escoja al azar o que las conozca casualmente – comento Vera

-Puede ser…-dijo Luxaky- pero no podemos dejar de lado la posibilidad de que esta relacionada con las victimas, en toda caso si esta relacionada con ellos será más fácil atraparla.

* * *

Luego de que termino la reunión Lowri y Luxaky regresaron a su departamento. Después de cenar, ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones Al revisar su computadora, Lowri descubrió que tenía un mensaje de una persona desconocida. Cuando abrió el mensaje la pantalla de su computadora se puso en blanco y apareció el logo de L

-_Lamento comunicarme de esta forma_- dijo una voz a través de la pantalla- _Soy L. Necesito tu ayuda para resolver este caso._

-Pero… ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? ¿No estas trabajando con la policía para resolver el caso?

-_Así es; sin embargo, necesito que tú investigues algunas cosas por mí y me mantengas informado del caso. ¿Aceptas?_

-Si – respondió Lowri meditando un momento- pero… ¿y Luxaky? El trabaja y vive conmigo, podría darse cuenta. ¿Podría dejar que nos ayude?

-_No te preocupes por el. El trabaja conmigo._

-¿Luxaky trabaja para ti?

-_Si. El me dijo que podía confiar en ti._

-Ya veo…- dijo Lowri con una sonrisa-

-_¿Qué opinas de el?- _pregunto L de repente

-¿De quien? ¿De Luxaky?

-_Si, de Luxaky_

-Bueno…-respondió Lowri pensando por un momento- Creo que es un buen detective… aunque es algo… digamos, excéntrico. Pienso que es una persona muy buena, aunque tiene muchas manías, pero todas ellas tienen una buena explicación…

Por varios minutos L no respondió nada.

-_Ya veo…_- respondió después de un rato- _Bueno, pasemos a otro tema. Luxaky me dijo que algunas de las victimas se habían suicidado. Yo creo que las pudo haber matado con una Death Note_

-¿Death Note?

-_Una Death Note es una libreta en la cual puedes escribir el nombre de una persona y esa persona muere._

-¿Con solo escribir su nombre?

_-Si_

-¿Crees que la asesina posea una Death Note?

-_Es una posibilidad… Sin embargo quiero que investigues si tiene una Death Note_

-Esta bien, lo hare

-_Ten mucho cuidado. Me comunicare contigo a través de tu computadora._

En ese momento el logo de L desapareció y la computadora volvió a la normalidad

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Paris se encontraba una joven sentada en lo alto de un edificio.

-Yo soy la justicia- decía la joven mientras escribía un nombre en una libreta- y nadie me detendrá. Pronto tendrás noticias de mi, L

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen su reviews. Quisiera agradecer a __**Gabby, **__**Jonathan21921**__**, **__**Franhopper**__ y __**adrifernan19**____por sus reviews. =D_

_Gracias por leer!!! _

_Bye _

_Linda4257_


	4. Luna

**4.-Lune- Luna**

Al día siguiente Lowri se levanto muy temprano. Cuando entro en la cocina; encontró a Luxaky sentado en la mesa, comiendo un pedazo de pastel con una taza de café. Lowri comenzó a buscar en la alacena un frasco de sus trufas de chocolate favoritas; luego de mucho buscar lo encontró. Al parecer Luxaky no lo había encontrado y el frasco no había sido abierto. Después de tomar el frasco, se preparo una taza de café y se sentó frente a Luxaky.

-Gracias por decirle a L que era una buena detective- dijo Lowri con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecerme- respondió Luxaky tomando un sorbo de su café- Solo le dije la verdad…

-Toma- dijo Lowri mientras le entregaba el frasco con trufas de chocolate- Es un regalo

-No era necesario- contesto Luxaky mientras tomaba el frasco.

-Seria muy descortés de mi parte si no lo hiciera- respondió Lowri con una sonrisa- Pruébalas, son mis favoritas.

Luxaky abrió el frasco y comenzó a comerse las trufas

-Tenías razón. Son muy ricas- dijo mientras se metía otra trufa a la boca- ¿Quieres?- le pregunto ofreciéndole una.

-No, gracias- respondió Lowri. En ese instante sonó su celular

-_Bonjour_, ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Lowri contestando el teléfono- ¿Cuándo?... ¿donde?...ya veo… vamos para allá… adiós

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Luxaky

-Encontraron a otra victima. Tenemos que ir inmediatamente.

Lowri y Luxaky salieron del departamento para ir a la escena del crimen. Durante el camino, Lowri iba explicando los detalles.

-La victima se llamaba Marie Le blanc- dijo Lowri mientras manejaba- Fue encontrada en su departamento esta mañana.

-¿Cómo murió?- pregunto Luxaky

-Al parecer murió por una sobredosis de somníferos.

-¿Qué carta se encontró?

-La carta de la Luna

-Ya veo ¿y no se encontraron huellas dactilares de la asesina?

-No, no se encontró ninguna.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la escena del crimen. A las afueras del departamento los esperaba Jean, el compañero de Lowri. Después de saludarse, los tres entraron a la habitación donde se había encontrado a la victima. Luxaky comenzó a revisar todo el lugar, sin encontrar nada de su interés. Cuando termino se sentó en cuclillas en un sillón que había en la recamara.

-La victima fue encontrada por un vecino- comenzó a explicar Jean- Todas las mañanas la victima solía salir muy temprano a caminar. Sin embargo, llevaba dos días sin salir de su casa y los vecinos comenzaron a preocuparse. Ellos llamaron a la policía y cuando venimos encontramos el cadáver.

-¿No se encontró una nota o algo parecido?- pregunto Luxaky

-No- respondió Jean- Solo encontramos la carta de Tarot. Si no hubiera sido por la carta, habríamos pensado que se trataba de un suicidio o algo parecido.

-Interesante- dijo Luxaky mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca- Varios de los asesinato podrían haberse considerado como suicidios y no como asesinatos. Sin embargo, el asesino dejo las cartas de Tarot para llamar nuestra atención. ¿Por qué? Las muertes pudieron considerase como aisladas y nadie las hubiera relacionado, o habría pensado que fueran obra del mismo asesino ¿Por qué dejar las cartas?

-Tal vez quiere que sepamos de sus crímenes- intervino Lowri- porque quiere enviarnos un mensaje. La asesina dice ser la justicia, tal vez sea una advertencia para todos los criminales.

-Puede ser- respondió Luxaky pensativo

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?- le pregunto Jean a Lowri en voz baja.

-Si- contesto Lowri.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala. Jean cerró la puerta de la habitación para evitar que Luxaky escuchara.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Lowri

-De Luxaky- respondió Jean- Me parece que es una persona muy rara. No creo que debas vivir con el.

-Gracias por preocuparte- contesto Lowri-, pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia

-¿No has visto como se sienta? ¿Y esas enormes ojeras? ¿Y como se comporta? Parece un asesino…

-Luxaky no es ningún asesino. No quiero que digas esas cosas.

-Estuve investigando sobre el y no encontré nada.

-No tenías que hacer eso. Yo conozco a Luxaky y se que no es malo

-Se que estas pasando por un momento difícil, pero no quiero que se aproveche de ti.

-¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para dejar que el se aproveche de mi?- dijo Lowri enojada.

-No quería decir eso… Debes tener mucho cuidado con el

-¡No pienso oír una sola palabra mas!- grito Lowri enojada- No voy a dejar que digas esas cosas sobre Luxaky.

Lowri fue a buscar a Luxaky a la habitación, lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Luxaky mientras salían del edificio

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora –respondió Lowri

Ambos subieron al auto, después de varios minutos Lowri se calmo y noto que Luxaky estaba muy callado. Estaba sentado en cuclillas en el asiento del copiloto. Tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo y por primera vez no estaba comiendo sus dulces; los cuales estaban abandonados en una bolsa de papel que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lowri. Luxaky no respondió nada.

-Lamento haber salido así del edificio….-dijo Lowri

-Oí tu discusión con Jean- la interrumpió Luxaky

-Lo siento- contesto Lowri apenada- No tenias que oír eso. Jean solo quería protegerme…

-De mi- dijo Luxaky sin levantar la mirada.

-El no tenía porque decir esas cosas. Se comporto como un tonto…

-¿Crees que soy raro?

-No, por supuesto que no

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio.

-Creo que no deberíamos vivir juntos- dijo Luxaky de pronto

-No me importa lo que haya dicho Jean- contesto Lowri mientras estacionaba el carro- No tienes que preocuparte de eso. Yo quiero vivir contigo

Luxaky no dijo nada. Los dos bajaron del auto.

-Quiero ir a caminar un rato- dijo Luxaky antes de entrar al edificio.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lowri preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien- respondió Luxaky con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Luxaky se alejo caminado, mientras Lowri lo observaba. Se sentía muy culpable. Tenia que hacer algo por Luxaky. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Entro en su coche y se fue.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento, Lowri encontró a Luxaky sentado en la sala, revisando unos papeles. Lowri se acerco a el y saco de una bolsa un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas.

-Perdón- dijo Lowri dándole el pastel- Lamento todo lo que oíste. No debí dejar que Jean dijera esas cosas.

-No tienes que disculparte – respondió Luxaky con una pequeña sonrisa- No es tu culpa.

-Lo se- contesto Lowri mientras iba a la cocina para buscar unos platos. Cuando regreso, sirvió una rebanada de pastel para Luxaky y otra para ella.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Lowri mientras comía un pedazo de pastel-Yo también era muy extraña cuando era pequeña.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Luxaky sorprendido

-Si- respondió Lowri- Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía unos meses de haber nacido…

-Lo siento- dijo Luxaky bajando la mirada- Mis padres también murieron cuando era pequeño.

-Lo lamento- contesto Lowri- Cuando mis padres murieron, mi tío me adopto y me llevo a vivir a un pequeño pueblo. Mi tío tenía una funeraria. Cuando era pequeña, era muy tímida y no me agradaba jugar con los otros niños. Solía pasar horas enteras encerrada en la funeraria. Todas las tardes me sentaba en un rincón y leía libro tras libro, de la biblioteca de mi tío. Siempre vestía de negro y por eso los otros niños me rechazaban y se burlaban de mí…

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti- dijo Luxaky

-Si, lo fue- respondió Lowri clavando la mirada en la mesa- Pero no tiene caso hablar de eso. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? ¿Cómo conociste a L?

-Bueno…-contesto Luxaky sorprendido- No conozco personalmente a L. Solo he hablado con el algunas veces. Pero no puedo hablar mucho del tema.

-Ya veo- respondió Lowri pensativa- ¿Por qué quisiste ser detective? Podrías haber sido otra cosa…

-Mis padres eran detectives. Sin embargo, fue otra persona la que influyo para que fuera detective. Después de la muerte de mis padres, conocí a Watari. El se convirtió en mi tutor y me ayudo para que me convirtiera en detective. Siempre estuvo a mi lado…

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?

-Si...-respondió Luxaky, un poco sorprendido de haberle contado esas cosas- ¿Y tu por que quisiste ser detective?

-Fue gracias a Daniel…-de pronto la mirada de Lowri se volvió triste- El fue el único amigo que tuve. Solíamos pasar varias horas juntos, a ambos nos gustaban las novelas de detectives; y decíamos que juntos seriamos los mejores detectives. Un día decidimos fugarnos y vinimos a Paris. Los dos entramos a trabajar en la policía de Paris y rentamos este departamento. Pero hace unos meses…el murió…- Lowri comenzó a llorar-Estaba investigando un caso y le dispararon…

Lowri abrazo a Luxaky y continúo llorando por varios minutos. Luxaky se quedo inmóvil.

-Lo siento- dijo Lowri separándose de el y secándose las lagrimas- No debí hacerlo.

-No te preocupes- respondió Luxaky con una sonrisa

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos del caso

-Tienes razón.

Por varios minutos platicaron acerca del caso y de la relación que podrían tener las cartas de Tarot con las victimas. Luego de que terminaron de hablar, Lowri salió al balcón de su departamento.

-Ven- le dijo a Luxaky. El se acerco y comenzaron a mirar la ciudad.

-No es hermosa- dijo Lowri mientras señalaba a la luna

Si- respondió Luxaky- Es muy bonita.

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio.

-Lowri…-comenzó a decir Luxaky-¿Tu y Jean tienen una relación?

-No- contesto Lowri sonrojándose- Solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo tenia curiosidad…-respondió Luxaky desviando la mirada.

-Buenas noches- dijo Lowri despidiéndose.

-Adiós- respondió Luxaky. Lowri se fue dejándolo solo.

Luxaky continúo unos minutos mirando la luna.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Quisiera agradecer a _Ai-chanosa, Gabby, Jonathan21921, adrifernan19 y Franhopper _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. Muchas gracias! =D_

_Tal vez me tarde en subir el próximo capitulo, por favor no se desesperen. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. En ese momento estoy muy ocupada, pero tratare de continuar la historia cuando pueda._

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	5. Trampa

**5.- ****Piège- Trampa**

Luxaky se encontraba sentado en la sala, comiendo un enorme tazón de helado; estaba revisando unos papeles y analizando todos los datos de los asesinatos. No había dormido en toda la noche y estaban a punto de dar las cuatro de la mañana. Mientras tanto, Lowri estaba en su habitación. No podía dormir. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cama y no lograba dormir. Decidió levantarse y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo. Antes de llegar a la sala, vio a Luxaky sentado en uno de los muebles. Se detuvo y pensó que no debía molestarlo. Se escondió y lo observo por un rato.

-No es necesario que me espíes- dijo Luxaky levantando la mirada

-Lo siento- respondió Lowri apenada- No quería molestarte

Lowri se sentó frente a él y comenzó a revisar los papeles que estaban en la mesa

-¿Crees que las muertes fueron provocadas por una Death Note?- pregunto

-Si.- respondió Luxaky llevándose su pulgar a la boca- Sin embargo, hay algo muy extraño. La asesina solo ha matado a ciertas personas y ha dejado una carta de Tarot junto a ellas. Lo cual quiere decir que conoce a las víctimas o tiene alguna relación con ellas.

-Entonces, si ella conoce ala victimas- intervino Lowri- tal vez esta directamente relacionada con alguna de ellas y si conocemos esa relación podremos saber quién es.

-Puede ser. Pero creo que la asesina es uno de los miembros de la policía de Paris. Alguien relacionado con alguno de os crímenes en los que intervinieron las víctimas. De esta forma ella puede conocer detalles importantes de la investigación.

-¿Estás seguro? -Pregunto Lowri- ¿Sospechas de alguien?

--No- respondió Luxaky comiendo una cucharada de su helado- es solo una suposición. Si ella posee una Death Note, debemos averiguar si tiene o no los ojos de shinigami

-¿Ojos del shinigami?- pregunto Lowri

-Las personas que poseen una Death Note pueden intercambiar sus ojos con el shinigami; de esta forma pueden ver el nombre de una persona y su tiempo de vida con solo ver su rostro.

-Ya veo- dijo Lowri pensativa- ¿la única forma de poder ver los nombres de las personas es intercambiando tus ojos con el shinigami?

-Si

-¿No se pueden obtener de otra forma?

-No –respondió Luxaky mirándola fijamente- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad- contesto Lowri con una sonrisa algo nerviosa- ¿Y se puede ver el nombre de una persona que posea una Death Note?

-No. Los ojos del shinigami solo no funcionan con las personas que posean una libreta

-Ya veo- contesto Lowri pensativa- ¿Tienes algún plan para atrapar a la asesina?

-No- dijo Luxaky- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

-Tienes razón – respondió Lowri con un bostezo

A la mañana siguiente, Lowri se levanto muy tarde. Cuando entro a la cocina encontró a Luxaky desayunando tranquilamente, como todas las mañanas. Al revisar su celular, encontró un mensaje de su compañero.

-L ha convocado a una junta- dijo Lowri sirviéndose una taza de café- Quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿De que quiere hablar?- pregunto Luxaky

-No lo sé. Cuando terminemos de desayunar podremos ir a las oficinas de la policía

-Lo siento- Respondió Luxaky levantándose de la mesa- Pero tengo unos asuntos que atender. Nos vemos allá

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. No tardare.

-Está bien- contesto Lowri

Luego de que termino de desayunar. Lowri subió a su auto y se dirigió a las oficinas de la policía de Paris. No dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Luxaky. Después de todo, el era un detective privado. No podía meterse en sus asuntos. Probablemente contactaría con L. Aunque en realidad, no sabía nada de él, ni de qué agencia provenía. Lowri sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar sus ideas y pensó que no debía desconfiar de Luxaky.

Cuando llego a la oficina principal del departamento de policía. Encontró al jefe de policía, a su compañero Jean y a Vera, otra detective del caso; sentados en una gran mesa frente a una enorme pantalla.

-¿Dónde está Luxaky?- pregunto Jean – Pensé que vendría contigo…

-Me dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos. Llegara dentro de un rato.

-Eso espero- Dijo el jefe de policía- Es muy importante que asista a esta junta.

Después de unos 15 minutos llego Luxaky

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Luego de que todos estuvieron reunidos, la pantalla se prendió y pudieron ver a través de ella a un hombre. Mientras tanto, en todas las pantallas de Paris se veía al mismo hombre.

-Soy L- dijo- Mi nombre es Liam L. Gordon. He decidido dar a conocer mi identidad porque estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para detener los crímenes que están ocurriendo en esta ciudad. No me detendré hasta atrapar a la asesina y que hacer que pague por sus crímenes. No podrá detenerme. Yo soy la justicia…- en ese instante lanzo un grito y comenzó a sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Segundos después cayó desplomado al suelo. Muerto. Repentinamente, apareció el logo de una L y una voz comenzó a hablar:

-La persona que vieron no era L.- dijo la voz- Era un asesino condenado a muerte. Yo soy L. Gracias a lo que acaba de suceder pude darme cuenta de que la asesina necesita conocer los nombres y los rostros de las personas para matarlas y que no necesita estar cerca de ellas para que mueran. Vamos, matate. Intenta matarme, si es que puedes. No me detendré hasta atraparte…

La pantalla volvió a la normalidad y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –Dijo el jefe de policía- No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder…

-¿Puedo ver tus notas?- le pregunto Luxaky a Vera- vi que estabas escribiendo todo lo que dijo L…

-Si, claro- respondió Vera un tanto sorprendida- Suelo tomar notas para poder analizarlas…

Vera le entrego su libreta a Luxaky, la tomo y reviso lo que estaba escrito. Cuando iba a entregársela la libreta se cayó.

-Lo siento- dijo Luxaky. Lowri la tomo y se la dio a Vera

-Gracias- contesto Vera- Voy a mi oficina para analizar todo lo que acaba de suceder- dijo mientras salía

-Necesito hablar con ustedes en mi oficina- dijo el jefe de la policía señalando a Lowri y a Jean

Jean salió con el jefe de la policía. Mientras Lowri llevaba a Luxaky a su oficina.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo Lowri- Al rato vendré por ti para irnos al departamento

-Está bien –contesto Luxaky

La junta duro varias horas, cuando Lowri salió de la oficina ya había oscurecido. Se dirigió hacia su oficina para buscar a Luxaky. Al pasar por la oficina de Vera, escucho unas voces que discutían. Como la puerta estaba entreabierta, se acerco y pudo escuchar la discusión.

-¡No puedo creer que haya caído en la trampa de L!- decía una voz que Lowri reconoció que era de Vera- Debo tener más cuidado…

-¿Por qué no lo matas?- dijo otra voz

-No puedo. No conozco ni su nombre ni su rostro. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado. Además, Lowri y Luxaky tocaron la libreta y pueden verte, creo que sospechan de mí…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Por ahora no hare nada en contra de ellos. Pero los tendré muy vigilados…

Lowri no sabía qué hacer, fue rápidamente a su oficina. Cuando llego encontró a Luxaky sentado en una silla comiéndose una barra de chocolate.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- dijo cuando la vio entrar

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente…- respondió Lowri mientras tomaba a Luxaky de la mano y lo llevaba casi a rastras hacia la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta se encontraron con Vera

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto

-Vamos…vamos a mi departamento…- respondió Lowri un poco nerviosa

-Ya veo- Respondió Vera- Hacen una bonita pareja…

-No somos novios- contesto Luxaky tranquilamente. Vera se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar.

-No es necesario que aprietes demasiado mi mano- dijo Luxaky de repente. En ese instante, Lowri se dio cuenta de que tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de Luxaky.

-Lo siento-respondió Lowri soltándola.

Ambos salieron del edificio y se subieron al auto, Lowri permaneció inmóvil unos minutos

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Luxaky. Lowri no contesto nada- Te ves muy nerviosa…

-Vera es la asesina…-dijo Lowri- La oí hablando con el shinigami…

-¿estás segura?

-Si

-Eso comprueba mi teoría- respondió Luxaky pensativo

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Lowri sorprendida

-Todo lo que ocurrió esta tarde, era una trampa…

-¿Una trampa?

-Tenia que averiguar si la asesina tenía o no los ojos del shinigami- explico Luxaky- Por eso L utilizo al preso. La transmisión no se transmitió al mismo tiempo en la cuidad y en la estación de policía. Se hizo con dos minutos de diferencia. Así sabría si el asesino estaba en la cuidad o en la estación. Si el asesino hubiera visto todo desde la cuidad y hubiera tenido los ojos del shinigami, habría matado al supuesto L antes de que se transmitiera en la estación. Sin embargo, el supuesto L no murió…

-¿A qué te refieres? Todos vimos cuando murió…

-no murió, en realidad estaba fingiendo. Si la asesina poseyera los ojos del shinigami habría visto que el nombre era falso y lo habría matado. Pero como no los tenía siguió nuestro juego. Mientras todos veían la transmisión, estuve observando atentamente a todos y vi que Vera escribía algo en una libreta. Por eso cuando la transmisión termino, le pedí su libreta. Al revisarla puede ver que había escrito todo lo que había dicho el supuesto L, incluyendo su nombre. Si hubiera sabido su nombre real el preso estaría muerto. También al tocar la libreta, pude ver al shinigami, y comprobé que esa era la Death Note. Como tú también la tocaste, pudiste oir al shinigami cuando hablaba con Vera.

-Ya veo- respondió Lowri- Entonces todo estaba planeado… ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Ella sospecha de nosotros…

-Debemos tenerla vigilada y estar cerca de ella- Contesto Luxaky- Probablemente intente algo contra nosotros.

Lowri encendió su auto y se dirigieron a su departamento.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Paris. Vera se encontraba escribiendo un nombre en su Death Note.

-No podrán detenerme- decía- Muy pronto caerán en mi trampa…

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. _

_Quisiera agradecer a _Gabby, Jonathan21921, Franhopper, adrifernan19, Ai-chanosa y shihoin carol _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews._

_Por favor visiten mi cuenta en :_ .com/u/711474/L_Tsuki11

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	6. Secreto

**6.-Secret-Secreto.**

Lowri se encontraba acostada en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Tenía que hablar con Luxaky. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Luxaky. Toco suavemente la puerta. Luxaky abrió, al parecer el tampoco podía dormir.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Lowri

-Claro- respondió Luxaky. Lowri entro, la habitación estaba completamente ordenada; ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-Debo confesarte algo…- comenzó a decir Lowri. Por unos segundos los dos estuvieron en silencio.

-Yo poseo los ojos del shinigami –dijo Lowri por fin- Desde que era pequeña puedo ver el nombre de las personas y su tiempo de vida con solo ver su rostro.

-¿Y no sabes cómo los obtuviste?- pregunto Luxaky

-No- respondió Lowri- Mi tío solía decir que era un don. Pero no lo creo. Es horrible…

-Lo lamento- Contesto Luxaky pensativo- ¿Pudiste ver el nombre de vera?

-No. No pude. Pensé que estaban fallando o que los estaba perdiendo. Pero ahora sé que es porque tiene una Death Note.

-Ya veo- dijo Luxaky llevándose su pulgar a la boca- ¿Y puedes ver mi nombre?

-Si, _Monsieur_ Lawliet. Me imagino que prefieres ocultar tu verdadera identidad…

-Ese es mi nombre…- contesto Luxaky un poco sorprendido de oir su verdadero nombre- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo prometo, si prometes no decirle mi secreto a nadie

-De acuerdo- respondió Luxaky- Debió ser muy difícil para ti…

-Sí, lo fue. Cuando era pequeña solía encerrarme la funeraria de mi tío; al menos ahí no podía ver el nombre de nadie…Pero no tiene caso hablar de cosas tristes.

-Luxaky…- comenzó a decir Lowri después de un rato- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta… ¿tu eres L?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -respondió Luxaky sorprendido

-Intuición- respondió Lowri- Eres demasiado cercano a L, además no sé nada sobre ti y Jean me dijo que no aparecía nada sobre ti en los registros de la policía. Si L quisiera enterarse del caso y estar cerca de él; probablemente el mismo lo investigaría bajo una identidad falsa…

-Si- respondió Luxaky después de un rato- Yo soy L. Pero no debes decírselo a nadie.

-No te preocupes- dijo Lowri con una sonrisa- No le diré nada a nadie. Te lo juro.

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio

-Gracias por escucharme y por guardar mi secreto- dijo Lowri levantándose- Buenas noches, Luxaky- se despidió mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches- contesto Luxaky con una sonrisa mientras Lowri se iba

Al día siguiente, Lowri recibió una llamada de su compañero Jean. Habían encontrado a otra víctima. Lowri y Luxaky salieron rumbo a la escena del crimen.

-La víctima se llamaba William Lambert- dijo Lowri mientras manejaba- Era un rico empresario y había quedado viudo recientemente, el heredo la fortuna de su esposa. Su casa se incendio y encontraron su cuerpo sin vida esta mañana.

-¿Y como saben que es otra víctima?-pregunto Luxaky

-Entre los escombros encontraron una carta de Tarot, al parecer no se había quemado completamente.

-¿Qué carta se encontró?

-La del Sol- respondió Lowri

-Ya veo- dijo Luxaky pensativo- ¿Y no se sabe quien causo el incendio?

-Los bomberos investigaron y al parecer fue provocado por la propia victima

-Entonces se suicido- Dijo Luxaky -Como las otras victimas

Luego de uno minutos, llegaron a la casa. Estaba totalmente en ruinas, los escombros se encontraban regados en la calle. A las afueras de la casa los esperaba Jean, el compañero de Lowri. Los tres entraron y examinaron todo el lugar.

-¿Cómo se provoco el incendio?- pregunto Luxaky

-De acuerdo con los resultados de la investigación, la victima tiro gasolina en toda la parte baja de la casa y le prendió fuego. El cuerpo fue encontrado en su despacho.

-Ya veo- dijo Luxaky pensativo- Y la carta de Tarot, ¿Dónde se encontró?

-La carta o lo que quedaba de ella estaba a unos centímetros del cuerpo, bajo unos escombros.

Luxaky examino todo el lugar, cuando término, él y Lowri salieron de la casa. Cuando iban a subir al auto, Lowri observo a un joven que se acercaba a ellos. El joven sacó un cuchillo de su saco y se aproximo a Luxaky

-Cuidado- le grito Lowri.

Luxaky se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente esquivo al joven y con una patada tiro el cuchillo del joven. Ambos comenzaron a pelear. El joven le tiro un puñetazo a Luxaky, provocando que cayera al suelo, el joven aprovecho esos segundos y fue a recoger el cuchillo. Sin embargo, Lowri se interpuso y comenzó a pelear con él. Tomo el cuchillo y se lanzo a Luxaky, pero como estaba distraída no pudo ver cuando el joven la golpeo con un pedazo de madera que se encontraba entre los escombros. Lowri cayo inconsciente al piso, mientras Luxaky se acercaba a ella y el joven huía. Jean había visto todo y salió tras el joven.

Lowri despertó en su cama, algo adolorida. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y noto que estaba vendada. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Luxaky sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

-Que bueno que despertaste- dijo Luxaky tranquilamente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lowri confundida

-El joven que nos ataco te golpeo en la cabeza y te desmayaste. El médico dijo que el golpe no es grave, que solo tienes que descansar unos días.

-¿Y sabes quién era el joven?

-No lo sé- contesto Luxaky- Cuando lo atraparon murió de un ataque cardiaco

-¿Crees que lo hizo Vera?

-Tal vez- dijo Luxaky – Por ahora debes descansar y no involucrarte en el caso

-Pero no puedo estar descansando- respondió Lowri un poco molesta- debemos atrapar a Vera.

-Lo sé – Pero es mejor que descanses

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Lowri trato de levantarse de la cama, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de Luxaky

-Lo siento- dijo Lowri- No debí hacerlo, me maree un poco

-No importa- respondió Luxaky un poco sonrojado ante la cercanía de Lowri- Es mejor que duermas un poco…

-Tienes razón- contesto Lowri

Luxaky ayudo a Lowri a acostarse en su cama. Después de un rato, Lowri se quedo dormida profundamente, mientras Luxaky la miraba atentamente.

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Próximo capítulo: Lluvia._

_Quisiera agradecer a _Gabby, Jonathan21921, Franhopper, adrifernan19, Ai-chanosa y shihoin carol _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews._

_Tal vez me tarde en subir el proximo capitulo, por favor no se desesperen. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda_

_Por favor visiten mi cuenta en :_ .com/u/711474/L_Tsuki11

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	7. Lluvia

**7.-****Pluie- Lluvia**

Los siguientes días, Lowri permaneció descansando en su cama. Todas las tardes iba Luxaky a acompañarla en su habitación. Algunas tardes platicaban acerca del caso, y Luxaky le contaba los resultados de sus investigaciones. Otras veces, solo se sentaba junto a ella y permanecía en silencio toda la tarde, con la mirada pérdida, hasta que se iba a su habitación. Un día fue jean, el compañero de Lowri a visitarla.

-Veo que estas mejor- dijo entrando a la habitación

-No fue nada grave- respondió Lowri con una sonrisa- Dentro unos dos días podre volver a trabajar.

-Que bueno. Espero que regreses a trabajar pronto, porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en el caso.

-¿Y que ha pasado con el caso?- pregunto Lowri

-No se ha encontrado a ninguna otra victima. Por el momento no sabemos nada del paradero de la asesina.

-Ya veo ¿Y no averiguaste nada del hombre que nos ataco a Luxaky y a mí?

-No. No he podido encontrar ninguna relación entre el y la asesina.

-Tal vez quería amenazarnos…

-Tal vez- contesto Jean pensativo- Pero el hombre ataco primero a Luxaky, tal vez tenga algo que ver con el. Por querer defenderlo, el hombre te ataco a ti. Si no fuera por Luxaky, tú no estarías lastimada…

-Luxaky no tiene la culpa- respondió Lowri enojada- Yo me distraje y por eso me golpearon. En todo caso, es culpa del sujeto que nos ataco.

-Pues a mi no me da mucha confianza. No creo que debas estar tan cerca de el. No sabes nada de el, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Claro que lo conozco. Y es una buena persona.

-No deberías confiar en alguien a quien apenas conoces ¿Cómo sabes que no te esta mintiendo?

-Confió en el y se que no me esta mintiendo- contesto Lowri molesta- No quiero que digas esas cosas de el.

-Esta bien- dijo Jean resignado- No quiero pelear contigo. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa…

Por varios minutos continuaron conversando hasta que Jean se fue. Una hora después, entro Luxaky y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama de Lowri. No dijo nada. Se veía bastante cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en varias noches. Sus ojeras parecían más grandes de lo que eran normalmente, y su rostro se veía muy pálido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Lowri- Te ves muy cansado…

Luxaky no respondió. Tenia la mirada perdida, como si su mente se haya muy lejos de ahí.

-Luxaky…-insistió Lowri- ¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir?...

-Lo siento- contesto saliendo de sus ensoñaciones- Estaba distraído…No te preocupes por mi…Estoy bien…

-No creo que debas trabajar tanto…podrías enfermarte.

-Me encuentro bien. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí…

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos.

-¿Has averiguado algo acerca de Vera?- pregunto Lowri

-No- respondió Luxaky llevándose su pulgar a la boca- No he podido encontrar ninguna relación entre ella y las victimas. La estuve investigando, pero no encontré mucho sobre ella. Probablemente, este usando un nombre falso. Necesitamos saber su verdadero nombre…

-Si tan solo pudiera ver su nombre…-murmuro Lowri- ¿y que piensas hacer ahora?

-No podemos quitarle su libreta. Seria muy peligroso…Debemos mantenerla vigilada, para saber lo que planea

-Pero ella sospecha de nosotros…

-Es cierto. Pero no puede hacer nada en nuestra contra. Después de lo que ocurrió, seria muy arriesgado para ella. Por ahora debemos esperar el momento adecuado para quitarle su Death Note.

-Entiendo- respondió Lowri pensativa

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo Luxaky levantándose, luego de un rato.

Salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Lowri. Ella trataba de pensar en un plan para atrapar a Vera. Necesitaba hacer algo. No podía seguir acostada en su cama. Se levanto y se dirigió a la recamara de Luxaky. Toco un par de veces, pero nadie abrió. Así que decidió entrar. La habitación estaba vacía. La cama se encontraba perfectamente ordenada, como si no la hubieran usado durante días. En el escritorio, había varios papeles regados junto con las envolturas de algunos dulces. Lowri agarro uno de los papeles y lo leyó. Eran unas notas escritas por Luxaky acerca del caso. Dejo el papel en su lugar y salió de la habitación. Busco a Luxaky por todo el departamento, pero no lo encontró. Era muy raro que no estuviera; por lo general siempre avisaba cuando iba a salir. Si hubiera sucedido algo importante relacionado con el caso, le habría avisado. Estuvo esperándolo por dos horas, pero no llegaba. Lowri se preocupo y decidió salir a buscarlo. Se puso su chaqueta, salió del departamento y subió en su auto. Recorrió varias calles buscándolo, pero no lo encontraba. Estaba a punto de oscurecer, en el cielo se veían enormes nubes negras y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. Lowri continúo en su carro hasta que llego a un parque. Se bajo de coche para recorrer el parque caminando, tal vez Luxaky estaba ahí. En ese instante comenzó a llover. Lowri siguió buscando a Luxaky, a pesar de la lluvia, hasta que por fin lo vio. Estaba sentado en una banca, con la mirada perdida. Sin importarle la lluvia que caía a su alrededor y que lo mojaba.

-Luxaky…-dijo Lowri aproximándose hacia el- Pensé que te había sucedido algo malo…

-Lamento haberte preocupado- se disculpó- Quería tomar un poco de aire…

Lowri se sentó junto a el. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

-¿Has mentido alguna vez?- pregunto Luxaky de repente.

-Bueno…- contesto Lowri un poco incomoda por la pregunta- Si he mentido algunas veces… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Crees que todas las personas mienten?- dijo Luxaky, sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Lowri.

-Todas las personas han mentido alguna vez, pero eso no quiere decir que sean malas…algunas veces es necesario mentir…

-Entonces, ¿Crees que mentir es bueno?

-No me refiero a eso. Algunas personas deben mentir por alguna razón, pero eso no quiere decir que les guste mentir o que quieran hacerlo…

-Toda mi vida es una mentira- murmuro Luxaky bajando la mirada- Mi nombre, quien soy y lo que hago… todo es mentira…solo se mentir…

-No es verdad. Tu debes mentir para protegerte, para que no sepan quien eres realmente. Si no lo hicieras, estarías muerto…

-No es cierto…Solo lo hago para seguir con mi tonto juego…para resolver caso que sean un reto para mi…solo soy un mentiroso que detesta perder…

-A veces es necesario mentir. No puedes ser tan injusto contigo mismo…tu eres un excelente detective, has atrapado a muchos criminales y has salvado muchas vidas, aunque tengas que mentir para lograrlo…Si yo le dijera a todo el mundo que poseo los ojos del shinigami, pensarían que estoy loca o tratarían de usar me para su beneficio…A veces es necesario mentir, para protegernos o proteger a los demás…Tu mientes para protegerte, no porque quieras hacerlo…

-No tienes que defenderme…-dijo Luxaky en voz baja- También te he mentido a ti…

-¿A que refieres?-pregunto Lowri sorprendida.

-Siempre supe que tenias los ojos del shinigami…-cuando me entere del caso- explico Luxaky- supuse que se trataba de alguien con una Death Note. Estuve investigando a todos lo relacionados con el caso. Y descubrí que poseías los ojos del shinigami. Pensé que tal vez podrías ser la asesina…Por eso entre en el caso y te pedí permiso para vivir contigo. Así podrías estar más cerca de ti y vigilarte…

-Supongo que era lógico que creyeras que era la asesina…-murmuro Lowri bajando la mirada

-Después me di cuenta de que no podías ser la asesina…Lamento haberte mentido…

-No tienes que disculparte- contesto Lowri con un sonrisa- Debías hacerlo, no tenias otra opción…Además…ya lo sabia…

-¿Lo sabias?-pregunto Luxaky sorprendido

-Si. Me entere hace unas semanas. Entre en tu cuarto; como no estabas, decidí esperarte. Tu computadora estaba encendida, no fue muy fácil desbloquear tus archivos, pero lo logre y al revisarla descubrí que sabias que poseía los ojos del shinigami…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque pensé que no era necesario. Tú tenías tus razones para ocultármelo. Además…yo también te mentí un poco…

-¿Me mentiste?

-Cuando te conocí, pude ver tu nombre y te investigue- comenzó a decir Lowri- Sin embargo, no encontré mucho sobre ti. Cuando me entere de que trabajabas para L, supuse que tal vez podrías ser L; por que tratabas de mantener tu identidad oculta. Además de tu nombre, Elle…L…Lawliet. Lo más probable era que fueras L. Y así es.

-Ya veo- respondió Luxaky pensativo- Me imaginaba que sospecharías eso…

-Es mejor que vayamos al departamento- dijo Lowri mientras se ponía de pie- no podemos seguir mojándonos...

-Tienes razón- contesto Luxaky levantándose.

Los se dirigieron hacia el departamento. Cuando llegaron, Lowri fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Al salir, encontró a Luxaky en la sala, con ropa seca. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, revisando unos archivos en su computadora. En la mesa de la sala había varios papeles y junto a ellos una bolsa llena de bombones de chocolate. Lowri fue a la cocina y preparo un poco de chocolate caliente. Lleno dos tazas y fue a donde estaba Luxaky.

-¿Quieres?- le dijo ofreciéndole una taza

-si, gracias-respondió Luxaky tomando una de las tazas

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Lowri sentándose junto a el mientras leía uno de los papeles

-Estoy buscando información acerca de Vera. Pero no puedo encontrar nada. También estoy buscando alguna relación entre las victimas y ella. Si conoce directamente a las victimas, es posible saber quien es.

-¿Y si no conociera directamente a las victimas?- murmuro Lowri pensativa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En las oficinas de la policías hay archivos de todos los casos que se han investigado, aunque no estén resueltos, e información de todas las personas relacionadas con los casos. Cualquiera que trabaje en la policía puede entrar en ellos. Vera pudo haber entrado en esos archivos y conseguir los nombres de las victimas…

-¿Todos los casos con los que están relacionados las victimas están ahí?

-Si- contesto Lowri revisando los archivos en la computadora de Luxaky- Sin embargo…hay algo muy extraño con la victima numero dos. En la carta que nos envió la asesina, ella dice que Henry Gordon (la segunda victima) hizo que Karine Dumont se quitara la vida. De acuerdo con los archivos, Henry Gordon se iba a casar con ella; pero un mes antes de casarse, cancelaron la boda. Tres días después, ella desapareció y no se supo nada más de ella. Se investigo a su prometido, pero no se encontraron pruebas en su contra. La asesina dice que Karine Dumont se suicido. ¿Cómo pudo saber Vera que ella se suicido? Probablemente, Vera conoció a la victima…

-Debió ser alguien muy cercano a la victima- continuo Luxaky- algún familiar o vi cuando Karine Dumont se quito la vida…¿Dices que no se encontró su cuerpo?

-No, no se encontró nada

-Tal vez ella no conoce a la victima…-dijo Luxaky llevando se su pulgar a la boca- Tal vez ella es la victima…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tal vez ella es Karine Dumont

-Entonces, si Vera es Karine Dumont, por eso asesino a Henry Gordon. Pero porque asesino a las otras victimas.

-Para distraernos del verdadero asesinato…Si ella solo hubiera matado a Henry Gordon, seria más probable que sospecháramos que ella era Karine Dumont. Los otros asesinatos fueron para distraernos del verdadero motivo por el cual los asesinaba. Así seria más fácil descubrir su verdadera identidad. Si creíamos que era una asesina serial, no sospecharíamos que tuviera un motivo personal para matarlos.

-Entonces ¿estas seguro de que Vera es Karine Dumont?

-No estoy completamente seguro, pero es una posibilidad…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Por el momento debemos estar completamente seguros de que ella es Karine Dumont. Para poder tener un plan para atraparla…

Luxaky continuo buscando información en su computadora, mientras Lowri revisaba unos papeles relacionados con el caso. Des pues de un rato, Luxaky se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala. Se quedo parado frente a ella, con la mirada perdida. Por varios minutos, miro fijamente las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el cristal. Lowri se aproximo hacia el.

-¿Lo escuchas?- pregunto Luxaky sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Lowri sorprendida

-El sonido de la lluvia…es muy relajante, me ayuda a pensar…Deberías escucharlo…-respondió cerrando los ojos- Cierra tus ojos y…

-…navega en un mar de inconsciencia- contesto Lowri con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia que caía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué dejaste que viviera contigo?- pregunto Luxaky abriendo los ojos

-Porque sabía que eras una buena persona- respondió Lowri con una sonrisa

-No creo que debas confía en personas que apenas conoces…

-Y tú no deberías oír las conversaciones ajenas

-Lo siento- dijo Luxaky- No era mi intención hacerlo…

-No tienes que hacer caso de los comentarios de Jean, el solo quiere protegerme.

-El tiene razón. No debería confiar en alguien a quien apenas conoces…

-Claro que te conozco. Y creo que mejor de lo que te conoce cualquier otra persona ¿No crees?...

Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia. Luxaky tomo a Lowri de la barbilla y la beso en los labios. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

-No debí hacerlo…- se disculpo Luxaky bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes…- respondió Lowri- No es necesario que te disculpes…

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir…- dijo Lowri luego de unos minutos

Se fue a su habitación dejando solo a Luxaky.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Próximo capitulo: Muertes_

_Quisiera agradecer a _Gabby, Jonathan21921, Franhopper, adrifernan19, Ai-chanosa, nellycullen y shihoin carol _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	8. Muertes

**8.-Muertes-Décès**

Lowri se encontraba acostada en su cama. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Daba vueltas y más vueltas, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Luego de varias horas, por fin pudo dormir. A la mañana siguiente su celular no dejaba de sonar. Tratote ignorarlo, pero el teléfono seguía sonando. Quería dormir un poco más…Suspiro resignada. Tenia que contestar, tal vez era algo importante. Con los ojos cerrados, busco a tientas su celular en su mesita de noche, hasta que lo encontró.

-Bueno- dijo con un bostezo

-Buenos días –respondió una voz- soy Jean. Lamento despertarte…Necesito que vengas inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Lowri mirando su reloj; eran las seis de la mañana

-Se encontraron dos victimas esta madrugada…

-¡¿Qué?-contesto Lowri levantándose de su cama.

Jean le contó todos los detalles de los asesinatos, mientras se arreglaba. Salio de su habitación para buscar a Luxaky. Cuando llego a la sala, lo encontró acostado en uno de los sillones. Al parecer se había dormido. Lowri se aproximo y se sentó frente a el. Lo observo por un rato, se veía bastante cansado, como si hubiera trabajado toda la noche. Acaricio sus cabellos por unos minutos…

-Luxaky….despierta….-susurro en su oído mientras lo sacudía levemente –despierta…

Luxaky abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-Encontraron a dos victimas- respondió Lowri poniéndose de pie.- Jean acaba de avisarme

-Ya veo- dijo Luxaky sentándose en el sillón- parece que Vera esta apresurándose…Tenemos que ir a la escena inmediatamente

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su recamara para cambiarse, mientras Lowri preparaba un poco de café. Después de beber una taza, los dos salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Lowri. Luxaky iba revisando unos archivos en su computadora, mientras ella le iba explicando los detalles de los asesinatos.

-La primera victima se llamaba Stephen Taylor- iba diciendo Lowri- Choco su coche contra un poste de luz. A pesar de que el accidente no fue grave, fue encontrado muerto dentro de su auto. Murió de un ataque cardiaco.

-¿Y que carta se encontró?- pregunto Luxaky pensativo-

-La carta del carro

-¿No sabes nada mas de la victima? ¿Cometió algún crimen?

-Fue arrestado algunas veces por conducir a exceso de velocidad y recibió varias multas. También fue acusado de haber atropellado y matado a dos niños. Sin embargo, no lo metieron a la cárcel y solo pago una multa porque varios de sus amigos testificaron a su favor.

-Entiendo- dijo Luxaky viendo su computadora- ¿Y la segunda victima?

-La segunda victima se llamaba James Lind. Era un célebre explorador y aventurero. Fue muy conocido por sus expediciones. Recorrió gran parte de África en sus viajes. También fue muy criticado por sus excesos y excentricidades. Hace años fue acusado de matar a toda una tribu del noroeste de África. Pero no fue condenado…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se pudieron conseguir pruebas en su contra; además el crimen se cometió en África y no en Francia, por lo cual las leyes del país no podían hacer nada en su contra.

-Fue bastante astuto…-murmuro Luxaky- ¿Cómo murió?

-Lo encontraron muerto en su despacho, al parecer fue envenenado. Jean no me dio mas detalles.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que llegaron a la escena del primer asesinato. Alrededor del lugar había varias personas observando todo lo que pasaba. Lowri se estaciono a uno metros del lugar, porque la gente le impedía avanzar. Los dos bajaron del carro y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el auto de la victima. Luxaky comenzó a revisar el coche, mientras que Jean terminaba de hablar con unos policías y se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno que vinieron!- dijo saludándolos- Estaban a punto de llevarse el auto

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- pregunto Lowri

-Iba manejando a gran velocidad, cuando sufrió el infarto, perdió el control del coche y se estrello contra el poste de luz.

-¿Dónde se encontró la carta?- intervino Luxaky examinando atentamente el interior del auto

-Se encontró en el asiento del copiloto.- respondió Jean

-Ya veo –contesto Luxaky pensativo

Después e que terminaron de revisar el auto, los tres subieron al coche de Lowri para revisar la escena del otro crimen. Lowri iba manejando, Jean estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y Luxaky estaba en la parte de atrás. Lowri lo miro a través del espejo retrovisor, estaba viendo la ventana, tenia la mirada perdida, como si su mente se hallara muy lejos de ahí. Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de la segunda victima. Afuera de la casa se encontraba Vera esperándolos. Cuando bajaron del auto, ella los saludo:

-Me entere del hombre que los ataco- le dijo a Luxaky y a Lowri- Me alegro de que ambos estén bien…

-No te preocupes- respondió Lowri- Afortunadamente no nos paso nada grave.

-¿No saben por que los ataco ese hombre?- pregunto Vera

-Probablemente la asesina lo mando para amenazarnos- contesto Luxaky

-Es mejor que entremos a la casa…-intervino Jean

Los cuatro entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al estudio donde se había encontrado el cuerpo de la segunda victima. Al llegar, luxaky comenzó a revisar todo el lugar, sin encontrar nada de su interés.

-¿Cómo encontraron el cuerpo?- pregunto

-La victima se encerró aquí toda la noche- comenzó a explicar Vera- Durante la madrugada, el ama de llaves oyó varios ruidos que provenían del despacho. Era como si alguien gritara y arrojara varios objetos. Entonces el ama de llaves intento entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Axial que forzaron la puerta y hallaron el cuerpo sin vida.

-¿Y cual fue la causa de la muerte? – intervino Lowri revisando unos papeles

-Murió envenenado. Según las pruebas; ingirió una rara planta del noroeste de África, llamada Cola del diablo. Esta extraña planta era utilizada en algunos pueblos para sus rituales. Si es utilizada en pequeñas dosis produce alucinaciones y mareos. Pero se si usa engrandes cantidades, puede llegar a producir ataques cardiacos e incluso la muerte. La victima tomo una gran cantidad de esta planta, lo que produjo su muerte.

-¿Dónde se encontró la carta?- dijo Luxaky

-Se encontró en el escritorio, encima de unos libros

-Entiendo-murmuro Luxaky pensativo. En ese instante sonó el celular de Jean y salio de la habitación para contestar la llamada. Luxaky comenzó a hojear algunos libros que se encontraban en el escritorio, mientras Lowri y Vera analizaban todos los papeles regados en el piso. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a entrar Jean a la habitación.

-L ha convocado a una junta- dijo- Quiere que todos estemos presentes porque tiene algo muy importante que decirnos acerca del caso.

Todos salieron de la casa y fueron a las oficinas de la policía de Paris. Cuando llegaron, se instalaron en la oficina principal. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, frente a una gran pantalla. Después de unos minutos, la pantalla se puso en blanco y apareció el logo de una L.

-Soy L- dijo una voz- He analizado todos los detalles de los asesinatos y he llegado a la conclusión de que la asesina no conoce a todas las victimas. Ella solo conoce a una. La asesina ha estado matando a varias personas para encubrir el verdadero crimen. Si creíamos que era una asesina serial, seria mas difícil averiguar que solo estuviera relacionada con una de la victimas. Si fuera una asesina serial, seria más probable que estuviera relacionada con todas las victimas o con ninguna. Todas las demás victimas eran una distracción. La asesina conoce a un de sus victimas y esta directamente relacionada con el crimen que cometió esa victima. Los demás nombres de la victimas, los consiguió a través de los archivos de la policía de Paris. Solo pueden acceder a estos archivos las personas que trabajen en la policía, por lo que es muy probable que la asesina sea alguien del departamento de policía. De esta forma puede saber los detalles de las investigaciones en su contra. La asesina puede ser alguien relacionado con el caso. Deben tener mucho cuidado y estar muy alertas.

En ese momento el logo de L desapareció y la pantalla volvió a la normalidad.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Jean- ¿Acaso esta diciendo que la asesina es alguien de esta oficina?

-suena bastante lógico- contesto luxaky tranquilamente Si la asesina trabaja en la policía puede obtener mucha información…

- si sabe quien es- continúo Jean- ¿por que no nos dijo quien era?

Lomas seguro es que no nos dijo nada para evitar que la asesina no sepa que sospechamos de ella- dijo Luxaky- o tal vez quiera presionarla un poco

Después de que termino la junta, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas.

-Voy a quedarme en la oficina- le dijo Lowri a Luxaky- Necesito atender unos asuntos. Si quieres puedes irte al departamento.

-De acuerdo- contesto Luxaky despidiéndose

Luego de varias horas, Lowri llego a su casa de la oficina, estaba muy cansada, solo quería dormir un poco. Cuando paso por la sala, vio a Luxaky y a Vera sentados en uno de los sillones, platicando. Lowri los miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-Vera se ofreció a traerme en su auto- comenzó a explicar Luxaky.

-Luxaky me invito a pasar y nos pusimos a platicar- intervino Vera- ¿no te molesta, verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no-respondió Lowri con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¿por que no platicas un rato con nosotros? –sugirió Vera

-Me encantaría…-contesto Lowri- pero me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo llevándose sus manos a la cabeza- Creo que aun no me recupero del golpe que me dio el hombre que nos ataco a Luxaky y a mi.

- ¡Qué lastima! – Exclamo Vera- Entonces platicaremos en otra ocasión

-Cuando quieras podemos vernos para platicar- contesto Lowri despidiéndose

Se fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Próximo capitulo: Noticia_

_Quisiera agradecer a _Gabby, Jonathan21921, Franhopper, adrifernan19, Ai-chanosa, nellycullen Srtia Lawliet Keehl y shihoin carol _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	9. Noticia

**9.-Noticia-****Nouvelles**

Después de que Vera se fue; Luxaky se dirigió a la recamara de Lowri, para hablar con ella. Toco un par de veces, pero nadie respondió. Así que se fue a su habitación. Toda la tarde estuvo en su cuarto, tratando de pensar en un plan para detener a la asesina. Algunas horas después, fue a la cocina para buscar algunos dulces. Al pasar por la sala, vio a Lowri sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en uno de los muebles. Estaba casi a oscuras; solo entraba un poco de luz a través de la ventana. Tenía un enorme tazón de helado de chocolate en sus manos. Lowri tomo una cucharada y se la llevo a los labios, cerrando los ojos mientras lo saboreaba. Luxaky la observo por un instante…

-Veo que te sientes mejor…-dijo acercándose

-Solo eran un pequeño dolor de cabeza- contesto Lowri abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente

-Pensé que estabas en tu habitación…-continuo Luxaky sentándose junto a ella

-No podía dormir-dijo Lowri

-No creo que el helado de chocolate ayude mucho…

-Es cierto- respondió Lowri dejando su cuchara en el tazón- ¿Quieres?- le pregunto ofreciéndole un poco. Luxaky acepto y Lowri fue a la cocina para buscar el helado. Luego de un rato, regreso con un tazón y se lo dio a Luxaky. Por unos minutos ambos comieron en silencio.

-¿Cómo te fue con Vera?- pregunto Lowri de repente

-Estuvimos platicando acerca del caso- contesto Luxaky llevándose su pulgar a la boca- Evidentemente, sabe que sospechamos de ella y trato de averiguar que es lo que sabemos. También platicamos acerca de las victimas y de lo que L dijo sobre la asesina. Ella dice que cree que tú eres la asesina

-¡¿Qué?- grito Lowri molesta- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

-Dice que tú has estado en el caso desde el principio y como detective puedes acceder a los archivos de la policía para obtener la información de todas las victimas. Como L supone que es alguien relacionado con el caso, lo mas seguro es que seas la asesina… Probablemente trataba de hacer que desconfiara de ti

-¿Y que le contestaste?- inquirió Lowri, un tanto enojada, mientras tomaba un poco de helado.

-Le respondí que no creía que fueras la asesina, ya que no conocías a ninguna de las victimas.

-¿Qué mas te dijo?

-Bueno…como no pudo sacarme nada de información, utilizo otros métodos…

-¿Otros métodos?- exclamo Lowri mirándolo fijamente

-Me dijo que le gustaría que algún día saliéramos juntos…que tal vez podríamos ir a su departamento y conocernos un poco mejor…-continuo Luxaky tranquilamente- Se sentó muy cerca de mí e intento…

-No necesito mas detalles- lo interrumpió Lowri bastante molesta- Es bastante obvio lo que intentaba hacer…

-De todas formas, ella no es mi tipo- dijo Luxaky con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los volvió a hablar por un rato

-¿Sabes?- murmuró Luxaky rompiendo el silencio- Es muy interesante el hecho de que estés comiendo helado de chocolate…

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Lowri

-Durante el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos me he dado cuenta de que sueles comer cosas con chocolate cuando estas deprimida o muy enojada. Por lo que puedo ver, no creo que estés deprimida; así que lo más probable es que estés molesta por algo. Y debe ser algo muy importante para que estés escondida en la semioscuridad, donde nadie pueda verte…

-No estoy enojada- respondió Lowri bajando la mirada- Solo tuve un día difícil, eso es todo.

-Sabes muy bien que estas mintiendo… ¿Por qué estas enojada?

-No es nada…no importa…

-¿Estas molesta por que Vera estaba conmigo?- pregunto Luxaky observándola fijamente

-¿Molesta?- murmuró Lowri -¿Por qué habría estar molesta por eso?

-¿Por qué no?- contesto Luxaky clavando su mirada en la suya, acercando su rostro al de Lowri, hasta que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros

-No estoy molesta por eso- respondió Lowri apartando su mirada- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras…Simplemente, Vera no me agrada y me sorprendió que estuviera aquí…Después de todo, ella es la asesina…

-Es verdad- dijo Luxaky- Siento haberte molestado

-No tienes que disculparte…Tenias que averiguar que es lo que planea, no debí enojarme por eso

-Al menos salió algo bueno de todo esto- contesto Luxaky, sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando Vera estuvo platicando conmigo pude notar que tenía su Death Note, disfrazada como su agenda. Siempre la lleva a todas partes. Mientras hablábamos observe la libreta detalladamente. Estudie cada uno de sus detalles y pude hacer una copia de ella. Sin embargo, la copia es solo por fuera, ya que no pude ver el contenido de la libreta…

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la copia?

-Por ahora debemos mantener vigilada a Vera y buscar el momento adecuado para cambiar la libreta

-Pero ella se dará cuenta de que es falsa

-Es cierto. Pero no podrá seguir matando a nadie y obtendríamos las pruebas en su contra.

-Entiendo- dijo Lowri pensativa- Tratare de mantenerla vigilada.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

-Es mejor que vaya a mi cuarto- dijo Lowri acercando su rostro al de Luxaky y susurró en su oído- La próxima vez que me cuentes tus conversaciones con Vera, no seas tan exagerado…Buenas noches- se despidió Lowri levantándose

-Buenas noches- contesto Luxaky sonriente

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, Lowri y Luxaky se encontraban desayunando. De pronto, sonó el celular de Lowri. Era Jean

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lowri

-Tienes que ver las noticias… -respondió Jean

-¿Hubo otro asesinato?

-No- dijo Jean- La asesina acaba de confesar…

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo Lowri

-En todos los noticiarios están pasando un video donde la asesina confiesa su crimen…

-¿Ya la capturaron?

-En este momento voy a su departamento acompañado de varios policías…

-Avísame que sucede. Adiós

-Adiós

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Luxaky tranquilamente, luego de que Lowri colgó

-Tenemos que ver las noticias- contesto Lowri prendiendo la televisión de la cocina- Parece ser que Vera confeso

-¿Estas segura?

-Jean me dijo que la asesina había confesado. Envió un video a todos los noticieros donde confiesa sus crímenes. Ya van a pasar el video- dijo señalando la TV

-Esta mañana recibimos un video- decía el conductor- junto con una carta donde se decía que transmitiéramos el video, ya que era de la asesina. Por el temor a represalias hemos decidido transmitir el video. Veamos el video…- en ese momento apareció el rostro de una joven

-Quiero confesarle a todos que yo soy la asesina- comenzó a explicar la joven- Yo mate a todas esas personas. Y lo hice porque ellos eran criminales que merecían morir. Debían pagar por todo lo que había hecho. No podía dejar que siguieran con vida, cuando debían estar en la cárcel. Yo hice justicia por todas las personas a las que hicieron daño. No me importa que la policía vaya a arrestarme. Yo solo hice justicia…

En ese instante el video se detuvo y el conductor siguió hablando. Lowri apago la televisión y miro a Lowri sorprendida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamo Lowri- Ella no es la asesina…no es Vera… ¿Crees que sea una trampa?

-Puede ser- respondió Luxaky- probablemente, Vera quiere despistarnos. Tal vez la obligo o es alguien que tenía ganas de hacerse fama…

-No lo creo – contesto Lowri pensativa- yo conozco a esa joven…

-¿La conoces?

-Su nombre es Thea Hérault. Ella es una detective que trabaja en el departamento de policía. Fue uno de los detectives que investigaron el caso de la cuarta victima. Ella quería investigar este caso; incluso ayer estuvo platicando conmigo acerca del caso. Me dijo que sospechaba de Vera y me pidió los detalles de los asesinatos.

-Entonces se trata de una trampa…Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que esta planeando Vera…Si esa joven sospechaba de ella, es evidente que la obligo a hacerlo para deshacerse de ella…

-Jean acaba de enviarme un mensaje- dijo Lowri mientras revisaba su celular- Encontraron muerta a la supuesta asesina. Cuando fueron a su casa para detenerla, descubrieron el cuerpo sin vida. . Tenemos que ir para allá inmediatamente.

-¿No te dio mas detalles?

-No, no me dijo nada más.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron al departamento de la supuesta asesina. Cuando llegaron, el edificio estaba rodeado de varias personas que querían observar todo, también estaban alguno policías que evitaban que la gente entrar a en el edificio. Ambos entraron al lugar y llegaron hasta el departamento. Afuera de el, se encontraba Jean, esperándolos. Luego de saludarlo, entraron a la habitación. Luxaky reviso todo el lugar sin encontrar nada de su interés.

-¿Como murió?-pregunto

-Murió de un ataque cardiaco- respondió Jean- Estaba en su cama cuando la encontramos

-¿No encontraron una carta, una nota o algo parecido?- intervino Lowri

-No se encontró nada

-Ya veo- dijo Luxaky pensativo- ¿Cuál es exactamente la relación entre ella y la cuarta victima?

-La cuarta victima era un juez que dejo en libertad a un criminal muy importante- comenzó a explicar Lowri- Por eso lo mato la asesina. Ese criminal se llamaba Jean Landor. Era el líder de un grupo de mafiosos que operaban en Paris. Thea (la supuesta asesina) junto con su hermano, que también era detective, fueron asignados al caso. Ambos consiguieron las pruebas en su contra. Lamentablemente, su hermano murió cuando trataban de detener al criminal. A pesar de todas las pruebas, el juez dejo en libertad a Jean Landor…

-Entonces ella tenia un motivo para matar al juez- dijo Jean – Además ella también estaba interesada en el caso. Hablo conmigo un par de veces…Lo que quiere decir que L tenía razón…

-Es cierto- contesto Luxaky- Todo encaja perfectamente…

-Se me olvidaba mostrarles algo- murmuro Jean recordando algo- Encontramos una libreta, en la cual estaban anotados todos los nombres y detalles de la muerte de las víctimas.

-¿Podríamos verla?- pregunto Lowri

-Si- dijo Jean saliendo de la habitación. Unos segundos después regreso con una libreta entre sus manos y se la entrego- Debo atender unos asuntos – agrego mientras volvía a salir de la habitación. Lowri y Luxaky revisaron la libreta

-¿Crees que sea la Death Note?- pregunto Lowri tomando la libreta

-Tal vez- contesto Luxaky- pero no puedo ver a ningún shinigami

-Yo tampoco…Vera es muy astuta

-Es mejor que nos vayamos – propuso Luxaky- Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla, probablemente esto es solo el principio de su plan…

Los dos salieron del lugar y le entregaron la libreta a Jean

-¿sabes donde esta Vera?- le pregunto Lowri

-Esta enferma- respondió- Cuando la llame me dijo que estaba en cama con fiebre

-Ya veo- contesto Lowri

Ella y Luxaky se despidieron de Jean y subieron a su coche. Se dirigieron al departamento de Lowri. Cuando llegaron, se instalaron en la sala para planear un plan para detener a Vera

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto- decía Lowri

-Es verdad- respondió Luxaky llevándose su pulgar a la boca- Fue muy astuta al hacer que esa joven se hiciera pasar por la asesina. Ella cumple todas las características que dije de la asesina…Tal vez quiera huir…

-Entonces debemos saber que trama. Si quieres yo puedo ir a su casa para vigilarla

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

-De acuerdo- dijo Luxaky- Tú vigilaras a Vera y yo iré a las oficinas de la policía para revisar la libreta que encontraron. Es muy parecida a la de Vera y tal vez sea la Death Note. Si Vera intenta recuperarla, estaré ahí para detenerla…

Luxaky se levanto del sillón y fue as u habitación. Regreso con un pequeño estuche que le dio a Lowri

-Toma- dijo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Lowri abriéndolo, adentro había un collar con un dije en forma de una L gótica

-Es un localizador- respondió Luxaky- Así sabré donde estas y nadie sospechara que es un localizador…

-Es muy bonito- contesto Lowri poniéndoselo- ¿Cómo sabias que lo necesitaría?

-Siempre estoy preparado- dijo L – pensaba dártelo antes, porque sospechaba que Vera intentaría algo en nuestra contra. Si te sucede algo, podre saber donde estas.

-Tienes razón. Es mejor que me vaya

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió Luxaky- Vera es muy peligrosa.

-No te preocupes- respondió Lowri con una sonrisa- Estaré bien.

Lowri se despidió de Luxaky y se fue

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/

-Lowri se encontraba dentro de su auto, afuera del edificio donde vivía Vera. Ya había oscurecido y no había visto salir a Vera. Suspiro resignada…Tenia que quedarse ahí, pasara lo que pasara. Tomo entre sus dedos el dije del collar que le había dado Luxaky y comenzó a juguetear con el. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…De repente, algo llamo su atención. Vera salía del edificio y parecía tener mucha prisa. Lowri dejo que se alejara un poco y bajo del auto para seguirla. Camino por varias calles, siguiéndola, hasta que la perdió de vista al doblar en una esquina. Volteo para todos lados, pero no pudo encontrarla. Así que decidió llamar a Luxaky.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-Vera salió del edificio- respondió Lowri

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-No. Trate de seguirla pero la perdí de vista

-¿Y pudiste ver al shinigami?

-Si, estaba con ella. ¿Crees que vaya a buscar la libreta?

-Tal vez -contesto Luxaky- Tienes que venir inmediatamente…

En ese momento alguien se acerco por detrás de Lowri y la tomo por la cintura

-¡Luxaky!- grito Lowri tratando de zafarse, mientras dejaba caer su celular. Repentinamente, una mano sostenía un pañuelo empapado con cloroformo delante de su cara. Lowri trato de liberarse, pero todo se iba haciendo cada vez mas borroso…Quiso moverse…su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado…todo se volvió oscuro y perdió el conocimiento.

-_Lowri… _-decía Luxaky por el celular-_ ¿Estas bien?...responde…_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. (La verdad es que tengo mis dudas respecto al capitulo, espero que les guste =D) Próximo capitulo: Fuego. Ya se acerca el final… Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a _Gabby, Jonathan21921, Franhopper, adrifernan19, Ai-chanosa, nellycullen Srtia Lawliet Keehl, NEMESIS LAWLIET MATSUYAMA y shihoin carol _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	10. Fuego

**10.-Fuego-Feu**

Lowri abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía bastante mareada. Todo se veía borroso…Los efectos del cloroformo se disipaban poco a poco. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo. Estaba atada de pies y manos. Tenía una cinta amarrada en su boca, la cual le impedía gritar. Trato de zafarse, pero no lo lograba. Miro a su alrededor confundida. La tenue luz de una lámpara iluminaba la habitación. Al parecer se encontraba en el interior de un sótano. En el lugar había algunos estantes y varias cosas viejas regadas en el suelo. La habitación se veía desordenada y llena de polvo. En lo alto de una pared había una pequeña ventana; frente a ella, en la pared opuesta había unas escaleras que conducían hasta la puerta del sótano. Lowri se retorció en su silla, queriendo liberarse. Tenia que salir de ese lugar. Probablemente, Vera estaba detrás de todo eso. Debía escapar y ayudar a Luxaky. Vera era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para detenerlos. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. Lowri siguió luchando para liberarse. Sabia muy bien que Vera no dejaría que saliera de ahí con vida...

-Es inútil- dijo una voz en lo alto de la escalera. Lowri volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de que era Vera- Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, no podrás escapar- continuo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se acerco a Lowri y le quito la cinta de la boca.

-¡suéltame!- grito Lowri, moviéndose en su silla- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!...

-No importa cuanto grites- respondió Vera con una sonrisa- Nadie podrá oírte. Solo estamos tú y yo en esta casa y no hay nadie en varios metros a la redonda

-¡Ni creas que vas a salirte con la tuya!- contesto Lowri queriendo abalanzarse sobre ella- Se que eres la asesina y no dejare que sigas matando a mas personas…

-Ellos merecían morir, debían pagar por lo que habían hecho. Pensé que lo entenderías...- dijo con un suspiro

-Tu no eres nadie para decidir quien muere y quien no. Las personas no pueden tomar la justicia por sus propias manos.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué esperara a que la policía los castigara? Eso nunca iba a suceder y tú lo sabes. Las leyes y la policía no podían hacer nada, pero yo si. ¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar? ¿Qué harías si tuvieras el poder de castigar a todas esas personas? ¿Qué harías si pudieras matar al asesino de la persona que mas querías?- Lowri no respondió nada- ¿Sabes? No somos tan distintas…estoy segura de que piensas igual que yo…tu has visto esas injusticias y sabes que esta era la única opción.

-¡No es verdad!- grito Lowri- No soy como tu. Jamás haría lo que hiciste…

-Es una lastima que no lo entiendas- contesto Vera encogiéndose de hombros- Si insistes en seguir en mi contra no tendré otra opción mas que eliminarte…

-No podrás escapar. Ellos te detendrán…

-¿Quiénes? ¿L y la policía? ¿Tu amigo Jean y tu querido Luxaky?- se burlo vera- Ellos no podrán hacer nada... ¿Me pregunto cual de los dos estará mas triste por tu muerte?...Pero no te preocupes, yo los consolare… Aunque no creo que Luxaky sufra por mucho tiempo, por que también me encargare de el.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso piensas matar a todos los que están en tu contra?

-Claro que no. Pero ustedes sospechan de mí y no dejare que estropeen mis planes. Así que me desharé de ustedes…

-¿Por eso me secuestraste?

-Exactamente. Y como dentro de unos minutos estarás muerta, te explicare mi plan. No creo que puedas decírselo a alguien…- continuo con una sonrisa- Cuando todos estén distraídos con tu muerte, iré a las oficinas de la policía para recuperar la Death Note…

-Entonces, ¿esa es la Death Note?

-Así es. Una vez que tenga la libreta me desharé de Luxaky y me iré lejos de aquí. Nadie podrá atraparme, ni si quiera L…

-¡Estas loca! No dejare que escapes…

-Como si pudieras evitarlo- se rio Vera- Ya es hora de que mueras- Coloco otra vez la cinta sobre la boca de Lowri. Subió las escaleras y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con llave. Tomo un bote de gasolina y comenzó a regarlo por toda la casa. Una vez que termino, salió del lugar. Por varios segundos estuvo inmóvil frente a la puerta de la casa. Encendió un cerrillo, observo la llama por un instante y lo arrojo dentro. Las llamas empezaron a devorar todo a su paso y se extendieron rápidamente. Vera se subió a su auto y se alejo de ahí. Mientras tanto, Lowri trataba de zafarse desesperadamente. Tenia que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Luego de unos segundos, lo logro. Se desato los pies y se quito la cinta de la boca. Observo que por debajo de la puerta comenzaba a entrar humo. Vera había incendiado la casa y las llamas no tardarían en llegar ahí. Lowri se dirigió ala ventana, apenas era lo suficientemente ancha para que pudiera pasar. Intento abrirla, pero estaba sellada. Rápidamente busco algo con que romperla. El humo era cada vez más denso y Lowri empezaba a ahogarse. Después de revolver algunas cosas encontró un tubo de metal. Con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la ventana con el tubo. Pero el cristal no se rompía. Las llamas estaban cerca de la puerta y el humo la asfixiaba cada vez más. Lowri sentía que sus fuerzas se iban y que estaba a punto de desmayarse…

Luxaky y Jean iban en un auto, rumbo a la casa donde estaba Lowri. Ninguno de los dos había hablado durante todo el camino. Jean estaba bastante nervioso y manejaba a toda velocidad. Mientras que Luxaky estaba revisando unos archivos en su computadora, aunque no les ponía demasiada atención. También estaba preocupado por Lowri, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo. Al acercarse ala casa, vieron las enormes nubes de humo que surgían de ella.

-¿Crees que Lowri este ahí dentro?- pregunto Jean preocupado

-Ella esta bien.- respondió Luxaky, tratando de calmarlo- Es muy lista y estoy seguro de que pudo escapar- agrego pensativo.

Cuando llegaron, la casa se encontraba totalmente en llamas; las cuales amenazaban con extenderse al bosque que rodeaba la casa. Jean estaciono el coche y salió corriendo hasta la casa, mientras llamaba a los bomberos. Luxaky bajo del carro y observo por un instante la casa envuelta en fuego. De pronto alguien surgió de entre los arboles y lo agarro del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia ellos.

-Shhh…no hagas ruido…- dijo una voz familiar. Luxaky examino atentamente a la persona que estaba frente a el. En ese momento, la luz de la llamas ilumino el rostro que estaba muy cerca del suyo

-Lowri…-murmuro Luxaky reconociéndola. Pensé que te había sucedido algo malo…

-Yo también lo pensé- dijo Lowri abrazándolo- Creí que no volvería a verte…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Luxaky mirándola fijamente- Estaba preocupado por ti…

-Estoy bien- contesto Lowri sonriendo- Pude escapar a través de una ventana…Tenemos que detener a Vera. Ella me secuestro. Me dijo que va a recuperar la Death Note que esta en las oficinas de la policía. También me dijo que quiere deshacerse de ti. Debemos detenerla pronto…

-Probablemente ya tenga la Death Note- respondió Luxaky pensativo- Lo mas seguro es que intente huir, debemos detenerla en su departamento. Tal vez este ahí…

- De acuerdo. Pero primero tengo que hablar con Jean- dijo Lowri observando a través de los arboles. – El nos ayudara- Lowri espero unos minutos hasta que Jean se acerco a su auto, buscando a Luxaky. Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta los arboles. Jean la miro sorprendido por unos segundos

-¡Estas viva!- dijo abrazándola

-No te preocupes- respondió Lowri- No me paso nada…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te secuestro?

-Escúchame atentamente- le dijo Lowri- Vera fue quien me secuestro. Ella es la asesina

-¡No puede ser! Pero si la asesina confeso…

-Era una trampa. Vera lo planeo todo. Ella quiere matarnos a Luxaky y a mí, por eso me secuestro. Tenemos que atraparla. Por eso quiero que vayas a las oficinas de la policía y la detengas si aparece por ahí. Luxaky y yo iremos a su departamento. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien. Si quieren pueden llevarse mi auto…Ten cuidado- le susurro Jean a Lowri mientras le daba una pistola- Tal vez te sirva de algo

-No te preocupes- les respondió Lowri- Estaremos bien

Lowri y Luxaky subieron al coche y se alejaron de ahí. Por varios minutos ninguno de los dos pronuncio alguna palabra. Lowri manejaba velozmente. Tenían que llegar al departamento de Vera antes de que escapara.

-Lo lamento- murmuro Luxaky bajando la mirada- No debí dejar que fueras sola a casa de Vera

-No tienes que disculparte- contesto Lowri con una sonrisa – Vera es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para detenernos

-Tienes razón –respondió Luxaky. En ese momento sonó su celular- Es Jean- le dijo Lowri- Me mando un mensaje. Vera tiene la libreta…Debemos atraparla antes de que mate amas personas o intente huir

-Ya llegamos- dijo Lowri estacionándose. Los dos bajaron del auto y rápidamente entraron al edificio. Subieron por el elevador hasta el piso donde estaba el departamento de Vera. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Lowri saco su arma y empujo la puerta lentamente. Ambos entraron al departamento con mucho cuidado. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que Luxaky encendió una lámpara. Todo estaba en orden. Las cosa estaban en su lugar y parecía que vera no estaba ahí. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Vera y Luxaky comenzó a revisarla para encontrar alguna pista. Lowri salió de la habitación para registrar el resto del departamento. Cuando llego a la sala sintió que alguien la seguía. Quiso voltear, pero sintió el cañón de una pistola contra su espalda.

-Suelta el arma- dijo una voz muy familiar

Mientras tanto, Luxaky termino de revisar la habitación, sin encontrar nada de su interés. Salió para buscar a Lowri. Al pasar por la sala, vio a Lowri sentada en uno de los sillones; a un lado de ella estaba Vera apuntándole con una pistola

-¡Que sorpresa!- exclamo Vera- Mira quien vino a visitarme…Tira el arma- agrego al ver que Luxaky tenia la pistola de Lowri en sus manos. Luxaky arrojo el arma lejos de ahí- ¡Qué tontos al venir aquí!...Pensé que estabas muerta, por lo visto no es tan fácil deshacerse de ti- le dijo a Lowri- Te prometo que esta vez no escaparas… ¿A cual de los dos matare primero?- agrego preparando su arma. Estaba a punto de dispararle a Luxaky, cuando Lowri se abalanzo sobre ella, tomando la pistola. Ambas forcejearon por varios minutos, dejando escapar un balazo al aire. Lowri le quito la pistola y la arrojo al otro lado de la habitación. Ambas comenzaron a pelear

-Esto es por secuestrarme- le dijo Lowri lanzando un puñetazo en la cara. Vera se llevo una mano al rostro, llena de ira. Le lanzo una patada a Lowri, haciendo que cayera al piso y se aproximo amenazadoramente hacia ella

-¡Alto!- le grito Luxaky apuntándole con el arma que estaba tirada en el suelo. Vera volteo y camino hacia el- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Luxaky a Lowri

-Si...no es nada…-respondió Lowri tratando de levantarse. Vera aprovecho que Luxaky estaba distraído y le lanzo una patada, que hizo que tirara el arma. Luxaky quiso ir por ella, pero Vera le dio un puñetazo haciendo que se confundiera. Vera aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo el arma. Lowri trato de detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde. Vera le apunto con el arma y estaba a punto de dispararle, cuando Luxaky se interpuso entre ella. Se oyó el sonido de un disparo y Luxaky cayo al suelo herido.

-¡Luxaky!- grito Lowri arrodillándose junto a el. En ese instante comenzó a oírse el sonido de las ambulancias que se acercaban- ¿Piensas matarme?- Le pregunto Lowri a Vera mirándola fijamente

-No respondió Vera sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma- Por ahora no te matare…- saco un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo arrojo a Lowri- Toma- le dijo- Es para L

Vera se aproximo a una pequeña mesa de la sala, tomo la Death Note y salió rápidamente del lugar. Lowri tomo el sobre que le había lanzado Vera, lo observo por unos segundos. No tenia nada escrito, solo una L. Guardo el sobre en su saco y se acerco a Luxaky para ver como estaba

-Luxaky…respóndeme…por favor…- murmuro Lowri con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. (La verdad es que fue un poco mas corto de lo que tenia planeado) _

_Próximo capitulo: Destino. Por fin el capitulo final! No se lo pierdan _

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a _Gabby, Jonathan21921, Franhopper, adrifernan19, Ai-chanosa, nellycullen Srtia Lawliet Keehl, NEMESIS LAWLIET MATSUYAMA y shihoin carol _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	11. Destino

**11.-Destino-****Destination**

-Luxaky…respóndeme…por favor…- murmuro Lowri con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Luxaky…

-No te preocupes- susurro Luxaky abriendo los ojos- estoy bien… no me paso nada…- continuo sentándose en el piso

-Pensé que morirías…-dijo Lowri abrazándolo- Pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida, separándose de el-Vi cuando Vera te disparo…y la sangre…

-Es sangre falsa- contesto Luxaky tranquilamente- Traigo un chaleco antibalas, por eso no me paso nada. Supuse que Vera trataría de hacer algo para eliminarlos y tome mis precauciones. Si ella me disparaba, era necesario hacerle creer que estaba herido, para eso utilice la sangre falsa. Es un truco sencillo, pero muy efectivo.

-¿Por que no me dijiste nada?- le reclamo Lowri- Casi me muero del susto…

Luxaky no respondió nada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡No le veo lo graciosos!- le reprocho Lowri. En ese momento noto que Luxaky la observaba fijamente. Lowri desvió la mirada, sonrojándose un poco

-Lo lamento- dijo Luxaky sin dejar de sonreír. Tomo el rostro de Lowri entre sus manos, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran clavados en los suyos.-Nunca me imagine que te preocuparías tanto por mí. – Agrego acercando su rostro al de ella- Creí que no era necesario decírtelo. No pensé que fuera ocurrir todo esto. Por eso me interpuse cuando Vera iba a dispararte, para evitar que te lastimara…

-Gracias por salvarme- contesto Lowri con una sonrisa- ¡Pero que no se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así!- continuo separándose de el- De todas formas Vera se llevo la libreta.

-No exactamente…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo tengo la verdadera Death Note- Respondió Luxaky sacando una libreta de entre sus ropas- La libreta que se llevo Vera era falsa. Cuando vimos la libreta de la supuesta asesina supuse que tal vez esa era la verdadera libreta. Vera sabía que sospechamos de ella y que trataríamos de quitarle la libreta. Me imagine que quería proteger la libreta y tratar de confundirnos. Por eso cambio la libreta con la de la supuesta asesina. Así podría recuperarla después. Cuando estabas vigilando a Vera, fui a las oficinas de la policía y cambie la libreta por una falsa. Así Vera escaparía con la libreta falsa y seria más fácil atraparla. Jean confirmo mi teoría al decirnos que Vera se había llevado la libreta falsa que yo había dejado en las oficinas de la policía

-Entonces, ¿tú lo planeaste todo?

-Si- contesto Luxaky- Aunque no me imagine que Vera fuera a secuestrarte, algunas cosas no salieron como esperaba…

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- murmuro Lowri tratando de irse, pero Luxaky la detuvo. Lowri lo miro sorprendida un instante. Luxaky puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y aproximo su rostro al suyo, hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros…

-¡Lowri! ¡Luxaky!- grito Jean interrumpiéndolos, mientras entraba corriendo al departamento- ¿Están bien?- pregunto al llegar a la sala.-Lamento la tardanza…

-Estamos bien –contesto Luxaky poniéndose de pie

-Pero si estas herido…-exclamo Jean al ver la sangre en la ropa de Luxaky- Tenemos que llevarte al hospital…

-No es nada…- dijo Lowri-Solo es sangre falsa… ¿Dónde esta Vera?

-La atrapamos cuando salía del edificio- contesto Jean- fue muy difícil detenerla porque tenía un arma y puso mucha resistencia. Ahora esta dentro de una de las patrullas…Salgamos de aquí- propuso Jean dirigiéndose a la salida

Los tres salieron de ahí. Afuera del edificio había varias patrullas rodeando el lugar. Algunas personas se acercaban para ver que era lo que había ocurrido. Lowri levanto la mirada al cielo y observo como el sol dejaba caer sus primeros rayos.

-Al parecer todo termino- dijo con un suspiro. Volteo a ver a Luxaky y le sonrió.

En ese momento, Jean se ofreció a llevarlos al departamento de Lowri en su auto. Los dos aceptaron y subieron al auto. Durante el camino estuvieron platicando acerca del caso, hasta que llegaron al departamento. Lowri y Luxaky se despidieron de Jean y entraron al departamento. Luxaky fue a cambiarse, mientras Lowri revisaba unos papeles. Después de que termino de cambiarse, fue a ver a Lowri para hablar con ella. Al llegar a la sala vio a Lowri dormida en uno de los sillones. Se aproximó hacia ella y la observo por un instante, acariciando sus cabellos. Por varios minutos estuvo sentado junto a ella, inmóvil, mirándola fijamente. Tenia la mirada perdida, como si su mente se hallara lejos de ahí.

-No...- murmuro Luxaky sacudiendo su cabeza, ahuyentando sus pensamientos. Se levanto y se fue de ahí

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de varias horas, Lowri despertó lentamente. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Luxaky sentado frente a ella, observándola fijamente

-Creo que me quede dormida- dijo Lowri levantándose- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro de la tarde- respondió Luxaky sin dejar de verla- has estado dormida todo el día…

-Tengo que ir a las oficinas de la policía-contesto Lowri- Debo atender muchos asuntos…no puedo seguir aquí…

-No te preocupes- dijo Luxaky mientras comía un caramelo- Fui a las oficinas de la policía y arregle todo. Le explique al jefe de la policía todo lo que había pasado con Vera. Solo el sabe acerca de la Death Note. Le di todas las pruebas que reuní en contra de Vera y le pedí que no mencionara nada acerca de la libreta

-¿Qué hiciste con la Death Note?- pregunto Lowri

-La queme- contesto Luxaky tomando otro caramelo- Así nadie mas podrá usarla

-¿Y Vera? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

-Vera esta muerta…Murió de un ataque cardiaco…

-¿Crees que ella…?

-No lo se…-contesto Luxaky

-La carta…-dijo Lowri recordando algo .Busco en su saco y le dio un sobre a Luxaky. El lo abrió, dentro del sobre solo había una carta de tarot una nota. La nota decía:

Querido L:

¿Crees en el destino? Yo si. Todo lo que sucedió fue porque lo quiso el destino. Me imagino que sabrás que mi verdadero nombre era Karine Dumont y que estaba a punto de casarme con Henry Gordon. Ese maldito…Por su culpa hice todo esto. Todo lo hice por justicia. Para hacer pagar a todo por sus crímenes, para hacer pagar a Henry por haber matado al amor de mi vida. Para quedarse con mi dinero. Cuando encontré la Death Note supe que era mi oportunidad para hacerlo pagar por lo que me había hecho. Nunca olvidare su cara de terror al verme por última vez. Pero no te preocupes, no sufrió mucho. Hice que pagara con su propia vida por todo el daño que me había hecho…Si estás leyendo esto es que estoy muerta. ¿Sabes? yo siempre llevo un trozo de la Death Note conmigo. Adiós para siempre. Fuiste un gran enemigo. La carta de tarot es de la última victima.

Karine Dumont"

Luxaky vio la carta de tarot. Era la carta de los enamorados

-Todo lo hizo por amor- murmuro Lowri

-No –respondió Luxaky fríamente- Lo hizo por venganza. ..eso no es justicia…

Luxaky se levanto y se fue.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya había oscurecido. Lowri estaba parada en el balcón de su departamento. Levaba varios minutos ahí, inmóvil. Tenia la mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí. No le importaba la lluvia que caía a su alrededor y que la mojaba por completo. Miraba los edificios que estaban a su alrededor, alzándose en el cielo de la noche. Observaba las pequeñas luces que iluminaban toda la ciudad, confundiéndose con la lluvia. Lowri cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Se sentía muy confundida y debía poner en orden sus ideas.

-No deberías estar mojándote- dijo una voz. Lowri volteo y miro a Luxaky sorprendida

-Lo siento- respondió Lowri bajando la mirada- Pensé que estabas en tu habitación… necesitaba pensar un poco…

Luxaky se acerco a ella. Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un rato

-Me imagino que te iras pronto…- dijo Lowri con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-Me voy mañana mismo…- respondió Luxaky

-Supongo que no puedo pedirte que te quedes un par de días más…

-¿Quieres que me quede?- pegunto Luxaky mirándola fijamente

-Seria muy injusto de mi parte pedirte que te quedaras…- respondió Lowri- Tu tienes que ir a resolver muchos casos. Después de todo, eres L…

-A mi también me gustaría quedarme…- dijo Luxaky- Pero no puedo, debo resolver un caso que acaba de surgir…

-Lo se -murmuro Lowri- Es mejor que me vaya a dormir…

Lowri trato de irse, pero Luxaky la tomo del brazo. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Luxaky se aproximó a ella y la abrazo

-_Je t'aime_*, Luxaky- dijo Lowri abrazandolo. (*Te quiero, en francés)

-Yo también- respondió Luxaky. Lowri puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo beso en los labios. Un instante después se había ido, dejando solo a Luxaky

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, Luxaky estaba preparando todo para irse. Sus maletas estaban en un taxi, que lo esperaba afuera del edificio. Eran las siete de la mañana, Lowri todavía no se levantaba. Luxaky fue a la habitación de Lowri. Toco un par de veces, pero nadie respondió. Así que decidió entrar. Lowri estaba acostada en su cama, profundamente dormida. Luxaky se aproximó hacia ella y la observo por un instante. Coloco una nota en su mesita de noche, en la cual se despedía de ella.

-Adiós- dijo Luxaky mientras pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de Lowri, acariciándola. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Rápidamente, salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el taxi. Abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de subir al coche, cuando oyó una voz muy familiar que le decía:

-¿Acaso piensas irte sin despedirte de mi?- Luxaky volteo y vio como Lowri se acercaba a el en pijama

-Lo siento- respondió Luxaky bajando la mirada- No me agradan las despedidas

-A mi tampoco- contesto Lowri abrazándolo- Pero seria muy triste si no me despidiera.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi- dijo Luxaky abrazándola- Me alegra haberte conocido…

-Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido- dijo Lowri separándose de el

-Adiós- se despidió Luxaky

-_Au revoir_, Luxaky- susurro Lowri en su oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Espero que te vaya muy bien…

Luxaky subió al carro y este arranco. Lowri observo como se alejaba, hasta que se perdió al doblar en una esquina

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Luxaky. Lowri estaba sentada en una de las mesas de un restaurante. Estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una taza de café. Miraba las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban en los cristales de las ventanas. Lowri tomo entre sus manos el medallón del collar que Luxaky le había dado y empezó a juguetear con el. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado. Recordaba que en ese mismo restaurante, Luxaky le había pedido permiso para vivir con ella. Lo extrañaba mucho. Lowri tomo una cuchara de su pastel y se la llevo a la boca. Saboreándolo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Veo que aun tienes la costumbre de comer chocolate cuando estas triste…-dijo una voz muy familiar

-¡Luxaky!- exclamo Lowri abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Lowri abrazándolo- Me alegro mucho de verte- continuo separándose de el

-Vine a atender unos asuntos a Paris y quise pasar a visitarte- respondió Luxaky sentándose frente a ella. –Ese pastel se ve muy rico- agrego señalando el pastel de Lowri

Lowri se rio y pido otra rebanada para el. Ambos comieron en silencio por unos minutos

-Fui a buscarte a las oficinas de la policía. Jean me dijo que estabas aquí. –comenzó a decir Luxaky- También me conto que te ofrecieron un ascenso...

-Si, pero lo rechace. –Contesto Lowri un poco molesta de que Luxaky lo supiera- Acabo de renunciar esta tarde

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no era lo que yo quería… no me sentía a gusto…

-Ya veo- dijo Luxaky tomando otra cucharada de su pastel- ¿Y que te piensas hacer ahora?

-No lo se…pienso tomare unas vacaciones…tal vez trabaje como detective privada…

-¡Que lastima!- dijo Luxaky con una sonrisa- Porque yo quería proponerte algo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo. Acaba de surgir un caso en Londres y quisiera que vinieras conmigo ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto- dijo Lowri con una sonrisa.

Los dos estuvieron platicando por un rato, hasta que salieron del lugar. Ambos se alejaron caminando bajo la lluvia

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Hola!_

_Happy Halloween!_

_Feliz cumpleaños L! =D_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. _

_Quisiera agradecer a _Gabby, Jonathan21921, Franhopper, adrifernan19, Ai-chanosa, nellycullen Srtia Lawliet Keehl, NEMESIS LAWLIET MATSUYAMA y shihoin carol _por leer este fic y dejar sus reviews. Se los agradezco muchísimo. Sin ustedes no habría podido continuar. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic_ _Muchas gracias! =D_

_Me da mucha alegría y mucha tristeza terminar este fic. Pero no se preocupen,tal vez haga una continuación. Si ustedes quieren que continue esta historia, díganmelo. Estoy para servirles._

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
